


Strawberry Kiss

by n1ghtw0lf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Twins, Knowhan, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hanlee - Freeform, leehan, minsung - Freeform, partially instagram au, partially text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: Jisung had known Minho since he was in diapers, their parents being best friends was the reason behind them knowing each other. But when he realized that he had fallen in love with the boy he started avoiding him in fear of being too obvious about his feelings.Minho, on the other hand, had started to think that Jisung hated him and had lost all hope to confess and date his long-standing crush.What will happen when during a sleepover Minho finds out about Jisung not hating him? Will he take the risk and confess his feelings?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10225883 by doraemon1969

They were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom before someone knocked at their bedroom door waking them up slightly. As the door opened, they heard a voice calling them, "Guys wake up, breakfast is ready, if you do not go downstairs in five minutes you won't be able to eat anything"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?", they screamed at one voice.

"You heard me, now get up you lazy asses"

"You're horrible!", said one of the two guys showing up at the door.

"Good morning to you too Felix, now go eat breakfast", the girl said to him while he was going downstairs, "You too Jisung, you've slept enough, it's time to get up"

"Can I just stay at home today?", he mumbled at his sister angrily, he wanted to sleep some more since the night before he went to bed late.

"You know what? I was thinking about inviting Minho over tonight, but I guess I won't"

As Jisung heard her words he grabbed his pillow and threw it to her, she was really using his crush to make him get up.

"You're a demon...", he glared at her as he stood up from the bed and walked in her direction.

"Yeah, I know, you and Lix always say so", she rolled her eyes, "but with mom and dad both in Australia someone has to keep an eye on the two troublemakers twin, right?", she stroked his hair gently as a grin was plastered on her face.

"Yeah... but I and Felix are not that troublesome, and you know that...", Jisung sighed exhausted, his sister was more of a troublemaker than them, but she will never admit that.

They walked downstairs together, and saw Felix waiting impatiently for them in the kitchen, he surely was hungry.

"Soooo... what are we going to eat today?"

"Well not what you are probably expecting Lix", Melanie said as she went near the burners and came back to the table with a plate covered with aluminum.

"Pancakes?", Jisung and Felix asked in chorus, both with earth shaped eyes and drooling mouths.

Melanie uncovered the plate with a proud smile, "You guessed right guys! Now let's eat"

Once they finished eating, Jisung and Felix left the kitchen to prepare themselves.

As they entered the room Felix yelled, "The bathroom is mine"

Jisung sighed and nodded as he jumped on his bed, relaxing a bit as his brother left the room to go to the bathroom. He then took his phone from his nightstand and looked at his Instagram feed... let's be honest, he was only stalking Minho's Instagram. He looked at the posts and couldn't help but let a giggle escape as he came across one of his latest posts, it was a photo of him with one of that weird filters that he loved to use. Jisung could swear that that guy wasn't normal, but he liked him for who he was. Then he came across one of Minho's and his sister's photos, he felt a sudden pain in his heart. As much as he liked Minho he knew that Minho didn't like him, how could he? Minho was perfect, handsome, kind, and everything you could think of. Yeah, he sometimes was mean, sarcastic as hell, and could be a bitch, but in Jisung's eyes, he was still perfect. While Jisung? He was nothing like that, or at least he thought so. He thought that he wasn't worthy of Minho, that he wasn't good enough for him. He was also convinced that Minho had a crush on Melanie and seeing photos of them together broke his heart every time, even though he knew they were just best friends.

As he was deep in his thought a notification from his phone brought him back to reality and saw that his sister texted him. His eyes widened as he read the text and he almost fell off the bed.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Sis** 🌸  
Minho's here!!

Just don't do anything stupid~

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?  
He's really here?!?!?

 **Sis** 🌸

Btw he thinks you hate him or smth...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

At that moment Felix reentered the room, he too was on his phone, "Ji, sis just sent me a text saying Minho hyung is here"

"Yeah... she sent it to me too... can I jump off of the window and run to school?", asked Jisung as he approached their bedroom windows.

Felix glared at him, "Don't even try! It's time that you and Minho talk about all of this. Ji, you should just confess"

Jisung scoffed, "Just to be rejected and hear how much he likes our sister? No, thank you!"

"You're really... ugh!", Felix sighed frustrated, "Minho likes you, not Mel! How many times the others and I have to tell you this?"

"Until you can prove me that I'm wrong", stated Jisung, "And even in the remote case I'll ever tell him how I fell about him, I don't think it will end up well as it did for you and Changbin hyung"

Felix glared at him, "Do you remember that you promised to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do", answered Jisung putting his hands up, "But it's been what? Two months already? Don't you think it's time to tell others about your relationship? I'm tired of finding lame excuses to explain to Melanie why you're limping around"

"JI!", yelled Felix with a blushed face.

Jisung just laughed it off and took his things to go to the bathroom as he responded to his sister's latest text.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
How could I possibly hate him????  
In which fucking universe???

 **Sis** 🌸  
Don't know, but since you're avoiding him he thinks you hate him...  
I would think so too if you were avoiding me that openly!!!

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Noonaaaaa 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **Sis** 🌸  
Jisungieee~ hurry up and get ready or you'll be late~  
Minho's back from the kitchen, gotta go

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Cuddle time?

 **Sis** 🌸  
Yep

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

How he wished he was the one cuddling with Minho at that moment, but he just let those thoughts flow with the water of the sink as he washed his face.

Once he was finally ready he went back to his room, Felix was waiting patiently for him.

"Lix let's go", the blonde said as he took his backpack.

Felix nodded and they both went downstairs, seeing Minho and their sister on the couch surely planning something.

"Mel we're going!", said Felix as Jisung hide behind him, feeling shy, "Hi Minho hyung"

"Hi Lix", he answered smiling at him, and with a warm smile he tried making eye contact with the other twin, "Hi Jisungie"

"Hi...", Jisung smiled shyly while his cheeks were flushed with a slight shade of pink.

Melanie handed her phone to Minho and approached the twins to say them goodbye as well as some of her usual recommendation, "I will say that again, like always. Try not making any trouble at school, alright?"

"Yeah... we aren't that untrustworthy, you know?"

"Well... at least twice in a week she's called over by your homeroom teacher, so I think she has a point Sung", said Minho taking Melanie's part.

The twins didn't reply to that as they knew he was right and, after bidding goodbyes with their sister they left the house.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU INTENDED TO MAKE ME WAIT?!"

Felix and Jisung looked up to see a really angry Seungmin glaring at them, "We're sorry Minnie"

"AH! Don't sorry me! We are late for school now Lix!", he yelled at them as he started going down the street.

Jisung sighed, "You could have gone without us, you know that, don't you?"

"I wanted to wait for my best friends, something wrong with that?", asked them Seungmin pouting.

"Not at all", giggled Felix.

Jisung smirked, "Run to the school to see who is the fastest?"

The other two looked at him both smirking as they nodded their heads, in a matter of seconds the three of them were running to school not caring about the weird looks they gained from people.

They made it to school in time, they entered their classroom just a second before the bell ringed. As they took their seats in the class, a girl approached the three of them.

"Hi Jisungie", she said with a flirty tone.

Jisung looked up at her and sighed as he rolled his eyes, _'Oh god, not her again'_.


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly put on a fake smile and with a cold and soulless tone he said, "Hi Hyerin"

"You know darling", trailed off the girl as she caressed his cheek, "You should treat better your future girlfriend"

Jisung rolled his eyes as he smacked away the girl's hand, "And you should understand what 'I'm fucking gay' means"

"Oh, I know what it means, but yours it's just a phase", said Hyerin smiling at him.

The blonde scoffed, "A phase my ass Hyerin. I'm gay, everyone in this fucking school knows that. The only one who hasn't accepted that is you. So, now, can you do me a favor?", as the girl nodded Jisung continued, "Fuck off"

Hyerin furrowed her eyebrows and huffed before turning her heels and go back to her seat.

As soon as Jisung was left alone he leaned back to his seat sighing loudly, "Guys why can't she just leave me alone?"

"She's in love", said Seungmin shrugging his shoulders.

Felix shook his head, "Nah, it's more an 'I just want to be with a popular guy' kind of thing"

"If she wants someone popular she should hit on Hyunjin", chuckled Jisung.

Seungmin glared at him, "Leave Hyunjin out of this"

"Aish, calm your tits sis, I was just joking. We know that Jinnie is yours", giggled Jisung and then smirked, "Well, not yet. Unfortunately, you still haven't confessed"

Seungmin clicked his tongue, "You're no different, still thinking that Minho hyung doesn't like you?"

They both stood there glaring at each other until Felix stepped in, "Guys, stop please, you're arguing for something extremely stupid"

"Says the dumbest here", mumbled Seungmin rolling his eyes.

"HEY!", yelled Felix, just to be ignored by both his friend and his twin.

Jisung sighed, "Anyway I'm not popular Lix"

Seungmin and Felix looked at each other before bursting to laugh out loud, "Ji, you're, with me, the second most popular guy of the school, just accept your fate"

Jisung sighed at Felix statement, knowing he was right, "Alright, but-"

As he was about to continue he was interrupted by the door slanging open as the teacher entered the classroom. Everyone sat down as she started the lesson.

Five minutes passed before someone knocked at the door disturbing the class, "Come in"

A tall handsome guy got into the classroom as the teacher sighed, "Hwang Hyunjin. What's your reason for being late today?"

He smiled sheepishly at the teacher as he scratched his nape, "I didn't hear the clock alarm..."

The teacher sighed before telling him to go to his seat. He approached his group of friends, seating in the free spot near Seungmin.

"Hey guys", he whispered smiling at them.

Seungmin returned the smile as he waved at him.

"Always late, aren't we Hyunjin-ah?", chuckled Jisung.

Hyunjin laughed quietly, "Not my fault this time"

"What happened?", whispered Felix, "Jeongin went to sleep later than usual and couldn't get up?"

Hyunjin shook his head, "Today we were strangely in time... well until we saw a box with some stray cats inside it, we took them to the shelter"

His three friends awed a bit too loud at what he said making the teacher look at the four of them, "Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix, Lee Jisung, detention this afternoon!"

The guys groaned and let their heads fall onto the desk. After being called out by the teacher they kept their attention on the lesson and stayed silent almost all the time.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Time passed really slow at school and the four friends could sense it very well as it was only their third class of the day, but it seemed like they had been in there for a lot longer.

Once the teacher left they went back to talk about anything, or most likely the party that Hyunjin had planned to throw that weekend since his parents were going on a business trip. As Hyunjin was telling them who he wanted to invite, Felix looked at his phone. He immediately told Jisung to check the chat with their sister, but before he could the teacher entered the class.

Jisung waited for the teacher to start writing on the blackboard before checking his phone.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Twins and sis** **🔥**

 **Sis** 🌸  
Guysssssssss!!!!  
This morning I forgot to tell you that tonight I'm planning to have a sleepover at our house!!  
There will obv be Minho, he'll bring one of his friends btw.  
Also there will probably be Jihoon, Seungminnie's bro, and one of his friends.  
If you want to invite your friends just do so guys, love ya (~￣³￣)~

 **Lix** 🙀  
Okay sis, we'll tell the others and let you know who'll be there

 **Sis** 🌸  
Thanks Lix **💕**

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
When the heck did you and Minho planned this?!?!

 **Sis** 🌸  
This morning... did you really read the message I sent??

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Only the important parts

 **Lix** 🙀  
He started freaking out just by reading "Minho"... as always ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Why are you like this bro???  
SHOULDN'T YOU SUPPORT ME IN MY SORROWS??? I'M YOUR TWIN DAMN IT!!!

 **Lix** 🙀  
And here he goes again...

 **Sis** 🌸  
Guys... Just stop this and pay attention to your classes...

 **Lix** 🙀  
Yeah...

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Yeee...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

He sighed, the blonde was surely happy to have a sleepover with all of his group of friends, but was also worried about what Melanie was planning. He had the feeling that something was going to happen that night, he just didn't know what. He shrugged off his thoughts and concentrated once again on his class.

Once they finished their morning lessons they all went to the cafeteria to meet up with Jeongin. As they entered they saw the younger already at their table waiting patiently for them as he looked at his phone.

They all said hi to him before Felix spoke, "So guys, we have something to tell you"

"Our sister is organizing a sleepover tonight, do you want to come?", continued Jisung.

Their three friends thought about it, Seungmin was the first to talk, "I'm in, I'm pretty sure my brother would be there too"

"Yes, he will surely be", guaranteed Jisung, "Mel told us he will bring one of his friends"

Seungmin nodded and looked at Hyunjin and Jeongin, "What about you two?"

"I'm in", said Hyunjin grinning, "I'm not gonna lose an opportunity to draw on Jihoon hyung's face"

The other four guys burst out laughing just at the thought of the scene, not forgetting to add an angry Jihoon running behind Hyunjin with a slipper in his hand.

"I'm in too", declared Jeongin once they calmed down, "I had to sleepover at Jinnie hyung's home tonight, so I don't think there will be any problems for my parents if I come at your house instead of his"

"Alright, now that we know that we all will be there tonight let's eat!", yelled Felix as his stomach growled.

They all laugh before digging themselves into their lunches.

As they were eating someone came to disturb their peaceful silence, "Can I sit here Jisungie?"

"No", deadpanned Jisung, "Don't come to ask this question every day, the answer will always be the same Hyerin"

The girl sighed frustrated and went back to her friends' table. The four guys looked at Jisung a bit shocked, he had never been that cold to the girl, even if she was annoying.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I simply can't stand her anymore, alright?"

"If I may say so...", started Jeongin, "It was time you talked like that to her"

The other three nodded in agreement, "You've always been to kind Ji"

"I know, I know Jinnie", sighed Jisung, "And I decided to not be kind with her anymore, she really pissed me off this morning"

Jeongin and Hyunjin looked at him confused as they didn't know what happened.

"The bitch said to him that she wants to help him get out of his 'gay phase'", explained Seungmin.

The two boys widened their eyes, "WHAT?!"

"You heard him", said Felix giggling, "She thinks that Ji is not gay"

Jisung chuckled, "I really want to prove her how much she is wrong, but I don't have a boyfriend so...", he trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"You should just confess to Minho hyung", they all said at one voice making Jisung roll his eyes in despair.

"Minho hyung doesn't like me and I'll not confess to be rejected and have my heart smashed in a million pieces", said sternly Jisung, "Now let's finish eating"

His friends nodded and they all once again dug in their food, enjoying the comfortable silence there was around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they finished their lessons the four friends went to the familiar detention room, a week couldn't pass by without them being there at least twice. As they entered the classroom they were met with an annoyed Jeongin.

"Jeongin why are you here?", asked Seungmin curiously.

Jeongin sighed as he rolled his eyes just thinking about the reason, "Apparently taking kittens to a shelter is not a good reason for being late, at least from Mrs. Lee point of view", then he looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't be just Hyunjin hyung since he was late?"

"We are here for another reason... Mrs. Park didn't give me detention for being late", giggled Hyunjin nervously.

"But she gave us detention 'cause we were talking a bit too loud during class", explained Seungmin sighing and then he looked at the three boys he came with, "If I wasn't your friend I surely won't be always here with the three of you"

Jisung chuckled, "As if you really mean that"

"We know you too well Minnie, you just can't live without us", teased him Felix.

Hyunjin smirked, "You're stuck with us, just give up Minnie"

Seungmin rolled his eyes annoyed, before letting out a giggle, "You're a bunch of dorks"

"Yeah, we know", said Hyunjin as they all started laughing.

As soon as the teacher entered the classroom they all took a seat and just stood there in silence, waiting for the hour to pass by fast.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

As they got home, the twins started cleaning up a bit the house, more like their own room, since it was a complete mess.

Once they finished they started doing their homework for the day after, Jisung finished first and helped Felix finishing his own.

Time passed fast and in a blink of an eye, it was already evening. It was already 8 pm and they were patiently waiting for their sister to come home.

"Where do you think she is?", asked Jisung slightly worried since they knew she already finished her classes.

Felix sighed as he looked at his phone, "Probably just shopping for tonight with Minho hyung. Just hope she'll come home soon or else we will have to heat up the food"

"Oh god no, all but not that! You will most likely set on fire the kitchen!", yelled a panicked Jisung.

Felix looked at him frowning, "Like you're any better"

Jisung was going to say something to him when he heard his and Felix's phones ringing, signaling them that they received a message. As he looked at it he groaned out loud, "Are you kidding me?!"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**Twins and sis** **🔥**

**Sis** 🌸  
Guys do me a favor, in the freezer there should be some fried chicken and pizza, can you please heat them up?? Minho and I will probably be there in 30 minutes... hope the bus won't get stuck in traffic

**Jisung** 🐿️  
Oke~  
We'll try heating them up

**Lix** 🙀 **  
**Hope you two will be here soon~

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

The two boys looked at each other and sighed before turning on the oven and taking out of the freezer what they needed.

Once the oven was ready, they put in the pizza and waited, and waited, and waited... Maybe they waited a bit too much since the room was now filled with an unpleasant smell.

"Lix, did you start the timer when I put into the oven the pizza?", asked Jisung, eyes widened as he looked inside the oven.

Felix looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "No... I thought you set the timer?"

Jisung sighed in frustration and, as he took an oven mitt, he opened the oven, taking the baking tray and placing it on the burnings. He sighed, "Good... That's trash now..."

"Let's try with the chicken", said Felix sighing too.

Jisung nodded and took the baking tray with the chicken and put it in the oven, this time making sure to start the timer. However, something went wrong this time too. Once the timer went off, Jisung proceeded to take out the food, but that too was burnt.

"But I set the timer right!", yelled Jisung exasperated.

Felix gazed at the burnt food sighing, "Maybe the oven was too hot?"

Jisung looked at him with widened eyes before letting himself flop on the chair groaning as he let his head hit the table, he was beyond frustrated, "Mel will kill us"

"Nah, she will just...", Jisung looked up at his brother confused, before Felix continued, "Yeah, she will surely kill us... Well, it was nice having you as my twin"

Jisung chuckled, "Yeah, same. You should warn your boyfriend that you will be dead in a few minutes"

"Nah, it will be fun letting him find out alone", chuckled Felix before taking out his phone and smirk, "Ji"

The blonde looked up at him, "What?"

"Last Instagram post before our sister will kill us?", he said as he gestured to the burnt food.

Jisung smirked too, "Count me in"

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**squirreljisungie**

****

Liked by **yangdesertfox** , **vhhhyunjinie** , **meanieseung** and **20 others  
** **squirreljisungie** Smth went wrong... I think  
View all 15 comments

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**lix_yongbokie**

****

Liked by **squirreljisungie** , **meanieseung** , **vhhhyunjinie** and **24 others**  
 **lix_yongbokie** @squirreljisungie I think we can't use the chicken either...  
View all 21 comments  
 **jihoney97** Just try to not set on fire the kitchen guys...  
 **leeknowswag** Mel's angry... @lix_yongbokie and @squirreljisungie hope to see you alive this evening

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰


	4. Chapter 4

A good ten minutes passed before they heard the front door being opened. Jisung and Felix were in the kitchen praying that their sister will not be too hard on them.

Minho and Melanie entered the kitchen and put down the shopping bags, before Mel looked at her brothers dead serious, almost glaring at them, "Guys we're going upstairs to prepare ourselves, just don't set on fire the kitchen please"

"We'll try..."

"Do not just try Yongbok, you two have burnt food! And you had only to heat it up!", Minho kinda exploded, "And by the way, at 21:15 will arrive the pizza and chicken we ordered"

"Okay...", they both sighed as they looked down, they were both feeling down.

"And also, I will call you two for the entire evening Yongbok and Peter", Minho snapped, "So just enjoy this few moments you still have twins"

The two boys looked at him shocked, they truly didn't expect that and they were totally hating it. Before they could say anything back, Melanie and Minho went upstairs to get themselves ready for the sleepover.

Felix sighed and watched his twin still frozen, he raised an eyebrow looking at him, "Ji are you alright?"

"He's hot", mumbled Jisung still looking at where a certain person was a few seconds before.

Felix looked at him confused and tilted his head, "What?"

"Minho hyung is hot when is angry", muttered the blonde biting his lower lip.

Felix looked at him for a few seconds before starting laughing, "Whipped"

Before Jisung could say anything they heard someone knock at their front door. Felix stood up from his seat and went to open the door.

As minutes passed Jisung got up, wondering why his twin hadn't come back to the kitchen with whoever was at the door. He walked to the front door to see Felix pinned against the door as he was making out with his boyfriend.

The blonde sighed, "Please don't fuck there, thanks"

The two boys jumped moving away from each other, scared to death because of Jisung.

"Why? Tell me why you had to interrupt us like that?", whined Felix.

Jisung sighed once again, "You're lucky that it was me"

"Ji is right baby", said Changbin as he pecked Felix's lips.

The blonde sighed another time, "You should just tell everyone about you two, I hate lying to Mel"

"I know, I know", Felix rolled his eyes, "We won't keep it a secret for much longer, I promise"

Jisung nodded and as the three boys started going into the living room someone knocked. Felix opened the door revealing a quite flustered Seungmin.

"I can't take him anymore", he said as he stormed into the house.

Jisung and Felix looked at each other and started giggling, "What happened this time?"

"More what he sent to me, Ji!", he said as he showed to the three boys a photo of Hyunjin with green lenses on and a lip piercing, "HOW THE FUCK CAN HE BE SO HOT?!"

Jisung snorted, "Minho's hotter"

"That's 'cause you're whipped for him", said Seungmin as he rolled his eyes.

Jisung huffed, "As if you're not whipped for Jinnie"

"I can't believe you guys", Felix shook his head amused, "They're both hot, but Ji you have to admit that the photo is kinda hot, right Binnie hyung?"

Changbin nodded, "Yeah, it's not only hot but sexy"

"You're both right, I have to admit it", said Jisung defeated, "Now let's change the subject of our conversation, alright?"

They all agreed and went into the living room to chill on the couch as they talked about anything. Twenty minutes later Hyunjin and Jeongin arrived and Jisung went upstairs to warn her sister.

At first, he looked in her room, but there wasn't any sign of her or even Minho. Then he tried looking in the bathroom, he stood there a bit shocked at the beginning, they were both in there half-naked, talking like it was something normal.

"What the heck are you two doing here half-naked?"

"Oh, Peter what do you want?", asked Minho smirking.

Jisung cheeks heat up as he looked at the half-naked male, "T-t-the other guys are he-he-here..."

"Become shy all at once?"

"As if!", he answered his sister trying to hide his embarrassment.

Melanie looked at him smiling, "We'll come downstairs as soon as possible; we just need to dress up"

"Alright... Anyhow you two are definitely weird", he said before going out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He heard them thanking him before went downstairs to reach the others in the living room.

As Felix saw him he smirked, "What happened upstairs to make you blush?"

"Not gonna tell", mumbled Jisung as he stuck his tongue out, "What were you doing?"

Jeongin looked at him smiling innocently, "We were starting to play truth or dare"

"I will start", said Hyunjin, "Felix, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

A smug smile made his way on Hyunjin face, "I dare you to kiss Changbin hyung"

Both Changbin and Felix blushed embarrassed as Jisung rolled his eyes mentally at the dare. 'It's not like I catch them kissing almost every day', his thoughts drenched in sarcasm. He still couldn't help but wonder how they did that; how could they be flustered for a kiss when they were actually making out just ten minutes before or so? Jisung really wanted to know how they could act that well, if it was him he surely wouldn't be able to do that, to not talk about carrying on a secret relationship.

Jisung watched as Felix slowly approached Changbin and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, as his other friends whined disappointed.

"I didn't mean a kiss on the cheek!", whined Hyunjin.

Felix looked at him with a smug smile, "Then next time be more specific, giving a kiss could mean a kiss on the forehead, on the cheek or on the nose. You can kiss in more than one place"

"Why don't you kiss his dick then?", asked teasingly Jisung.

Felix looked up at him shocked before grabbing a pillow that was on the couch and throwing it at him, "You fucking perverted hoe!"

"I was just kidding!", chuckled Jisung as he grabbed the pillow before he smacked his face.

Seungmin shook his head, as Hyunjin chuckled slightly at a slightly shocked Jeongin, "Let's continue the game"

"Alright", said Felix as he looked at all of them, until his gaze stopped at Seungmin, "Seungmin, truth or dare?"

Seungmin looked at Felix's smug smile and made instantly his decision, "I don't trust you, so I'll be going with a dare"

"Mmhhh... let me think... I dare you to say to Hyunjin what you thought about the photo he sent you today"

Seungmin eyes widened, before shaking his head and sighing exhausted. He took a deep breath before mumbling out his words, "You looked hot... Now Jeongin, truth or dare"

Before Jeongin could even say anything, they heard steps coming from the stairs as Minho and Melanie walked into the living room.

"Hi guys, sorry for the wait", said Melanie smiling at them.

The guys were all surprised as they saw the two looking extremely good, not only because they were dressed up. They looked good next to each other like they were meant to be together and that broke Jisung's heart a bit more.

"What?", asked Minho as he felt all their gazes on them.

"Nothing... It's just that as days pass you two seems more and more like a married couple"

"What a nice joke you made Changbin", said Minho almost glaring at him.

"But Minho hyung and Mel noona you look so good together"

"Aaawwww! You're so cute Jeonginieee!", Melanie went hugged him, "But we'll never be together, and also someone here as already someone he likes a lot, right babe?"

"Yeah, but no question, I won't tell you who they are", Minho said while smirking. Jisung was confused, he always thought Minho like his sister, but right now he wasn't sure of it anymore. Minho then went near Melanie to hug the little maknae with the gummy smile Jisung loved so much printed on his face, "Why are you so cute?"

"Don't know... but right now I'm hating this...", Jeongin whined as he tried to free himself from Minho's hug.

"Just let go of him hyung..."

"As you want handsome", said Minho jokingly, earning a glare from Seungmin, which didn't go unnoticed by the two twins.

"Thanks, Jinnie hyung", Jeongin said running immediately in Hyunjin arms.

"Just to inform you, my brother will be here in a few minutes with Bang Chan hyung... I think it's better if you two drop those 'babe', 'honey' and other nicknames", Seungmin was the one talking at that moment, "I think my brother advised him about your strange relationship, but it's really hard to think that you two are not together if you use those nicknames"

"BUT...", Melanie and Minho tried to justify themselves, but Felix interrupted them before they could even start, they all knew their friendship was weird.

"No buts!"

"Ours it's just a normal relationship between friends, guys"

"Hell no", Jisung almost yelled at Minho shaking his head.

"Alright... we'll drop the nicknames, but I won't guarantee for other things", Melanie surrendered not wanting to argue with his brothers and their friends.

A few seconds after someone knocked at the door, Melanie and Minho went to look who it was while the six boys continued playing truth or dare.


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung wasn't really paying attention to the game until he heard Changbin saying his name, "Uh?"

"Truth or dare?", asked Changbin rolling his eyes, a bit annoyed by the younger not paying attention.

Jisung was pondering what to pick, and, since he didn't want to be given a dare as 'go and kiss Minho hyung', he said, "Truth"

Changbin smirked as he saw the others coming into the living room and proceeded with his little plan, "So, who is your crush?"

However, he didn't think about how talkative Minho was and how much he didn't want to have his heart broken into a million pieces, "Uuuhhhh, so Peter has a crush? I want to know who they are too"

Jisung turned as red as a tomato, who would have thought that exactly at that moment his crush would appear in the room?

"Stop teasing him", Melanie said to Minho, "The game is wrapped up, it's time to eat"

"Alright!", they said in chorus, and at that moment Jisung was more than grateful to have his sister by his side.

"Guys, he's Chan, Jihoonnie's friend", Melanie introduced the new guy.

"Nice to meet you all"

"It's our pleasure", said Lix for all of them, "I'm Felix"

"Jisung"

"Hyunjin"

"Jeongin"

"Changbin"

"I think I don't need to tell you my name Channie hyung, do I?"

"You don't have to Seungminie", he said smiling at him.

"Alright! Now let's eat", Melanie said as Minho and Jihoon placed the food on the little table.

After almost an hour they finished eating and cleaned up everything. Soon after Minho and Melanie brought chips, popcorns, candies, and other things in the living room as Jihoon put on the movie without telling anyone what they were going to see.

Jisung and Felix looked at each other, feeling that something was wrong. It was pretty weird that no one would tell them what they were going to see, but they eventually shrugged it off positioning themselves on the floor near the table with the food.

The film started kinda smoothly, there was nothing strange happening, so Jisung thought it was just him being paranoid. It was when they saw the clown literally ripped the child's arm that Jisung realized what they were actually watching. The five friends screamed like crazy, while Melanie, Chan, Jihoon, and Minho were laughing out loud for their reaction. The blonde boy was mentally cursing his sister and Minho as he knew they were surely behind it.

As the first quarter of the film was gone Jisung moved near the couch, where Melanie and Minho were kind of cuddling, almost dragging himself there. He was sitting on the floor seeming tinier than he already was, shaking as he looked at his sister scared.

"Noona can I...?", a scary sound came out from the movie, he screamed and started trembling like crazy making Melanie moved a bit from Minho to make some space between them so that Jisung could sit there.

He was so scared that he nearly dragged himself on the couch and snuggled up between the two, not really thinking about the fact that he was near his crush.

As the movie went on Jisung got more scared and at the next horror scene, he buried his face on Minho's chest, too scared to even noticed that he was clinging onto the boy. Seconds passed and the blonde felt the older stroking his hair, as to tell him that everything was okay, and he had nothing to be scared about.

Jisung felt his heat rise like crazy as Minho placed a soft and gentle kiss on his head, he thought he could die at that moment. He slightly moved his head to the side to watch the movie and when he was about to pull back and sit 'normally', another scene scared him, making him snuggle his head onto Minho's chest once again.

Minho, on the other hand, continued playing with Jisung's hair, smiling like an idiot at the blonde cuteness. He always thought that Jisung hated him since middle school, but he was rethinking about that. Jisung usually tried to avoid any kind of physical contact with the older and having him all cuddled up against his chest felt weird, but Minho couldn't be happier. Maybe, just maybe his friends were right and Jisung didn't hate him.

At some point, Jisung's heard Minho and his sister talking about something, just a brief exchange of sentences, but something that the ravenette said made his sister give him a smack on the back of his head. Jisung was trying to not laugh, but he couldn't help letting a little chuckle escape once his sister left.

"What are you laughing at?", asked the older whispering in his ear.

Jisung almost shivered at the sensation of Minho's hot breath on his ear, "Just thinking that's funny how Mel just slapped you"

"Oh? So that's funny? Never thought you hated me that much", mumbled Minho pouting.

The blonde looked up at him slightly confused, "What? I don't hate you and never had hyung"

"Your actions until now were telling something completely different", said the older.

Jisung sighed and looked at him in the eyes, "Minho hyung I don't hate you"

"Then why you kept avoiding any kind of contact with me?", asked the older wanting to know the reason behind everything.

The blonde looked a bit taken aback by Minho's behavior, "I had and still have my reasons hyung. I can't tell you right now, but one day I will"

The older sighed, "Alright, b-", he was interrupted by a scream from the tv that startled Jisung and made him hide his face once again in Minho's chest.

"W-w-what were y-y-you going t-t-to say, h-hyung?", stuttered out Jisung against the older sweater.

Minho sighed and stroked the younger hair, "Nothing, don't worry"

Jisung didn't really trust Minho's words. He knew he was going to tell something, but he didn't want to force the raven-haired boy to tell him, so he shrugged it off.

The movie went on as the two stayed there cuddling, the end of it was nearing when Minho decided to send a text to Melanie to warn her about it. Once he sent the text he went back to cuddle Jisung, finding his clinging onto his shirt the cutest thing he ever saw. Once the movie ended, Felix stood up to turn off the tv and turn on the lights.

Minho looked around and saw Jihoon sleeping on the couch, he thought that he probably fell asleep thirty minutes after the movie started, usually, that was his record.

Felix had returned to his spot on the floor as Changbin crawled near him and let his head rest on the strawberry blonde boy's lap. As he looked over the other three in the room he saw Hyunjin smirking as he passed two marker pens to Jeongin and Seungmin. Before he could tell them anything they had already started drawing on his face. He let out a sigh and concentrated once again on the scaredy-cat that was snuggled against his chest. Jisung hadn't moved since the end of the film and Minho got the feeling that he probably wouldn't move until he was forced to. He continued stroking his hair as he hummed quietly a little melody trying to calm him down and making him feel safe.

Soon after they felt Chan and Melanie sitting back on the couch. Minho, Jisung, and Felix looked at them, curiosity filled their minds as they saw them.

"So where did you two go?", asked Felix as he patted Changbin's head, the latter was falling asleep on Felix's lap.

Melanie answered him briefly, "On the rooftop"

"You could have brought us with you", Jisung told her a bit annoyed since he didn't want to watch that movie.

"Why would I do that?", asked his sister rolling her eyes at him.

Jisung seemed pretty angry listening to that answer, "Because you were the one who forced us to watch this movie and you lost like more than half of it!"

"We had already watched it, Sungie", tried to explain Minho as he stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"And I was kinda bored so that's probably why Mel brought me on the rooftop", continued Chan.

Jisung was not totally convinced by that, but he just let it slip like that. He was not in the mood to talk nonstop like always, he was too tired for it.

"So what happened on the rooftop?"

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Nothing Lix, what could have happened?"

"Don't know sis, maybe you two could have kissed", he said shrugging his shoulder.

Minho noticed his best friend and Chan blushing and smirked slightly, deciding to just bug Melanie the day after.

"As if...", Melanie said while looking at Chan, who was almost starting to laugh.

"I think it's better if we go to sleep, we all seem tired", said Minho trying to stand up, but Jisung wouldn't let go of him, "I'll come to sleep with you, okay? So can you let me get up?", Jisung nodded and the two of them got up.

Felix woke up Changbin and told him to get up so that they could go sleep on the bed. Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin followed them upstairs as they finished drawing on Jihoon's face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we in Mel's room?"

"'Cause the beds in your room are all full Jisung", said Minho while changing his clothes and putting on a pajama, "And by the way, you should change too"

Jisung, who was still clinging onto his pajama, felt his face going on fire as he was looking at Minho, "Won't Mel get mad if we sleep in her bed? I think she'll come to sleep soon..."

"She won't, don't worry", Minho reassured him, "She didn't seem sleepy, Chan hyung neither. And they'll probably sleep downstairs with Jihoon hyung. And, just in case you're gonna ask, yes I'm pretty sure about this"

Jisung gave up and changed, as Minho went under the covers. Once he finished he joined Minho under the bedsheets and was a bit surprised when Minho cuddled him closer.

"Are you sure you will be able to sleep?", asked Minho pretty worried.

"Yeah... I think...", answered Jisung shily, he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, the heartbeat of Minho calming him down as he felt he was dozing off. However, some weird noises made their way to his ears scaring him off as he so clung more onto Minho.

Minho looked at him as he stroked his hair trying to calm him down, the blonde's eyes were shut, and he seemed on the edge of crying, "Hey, Sungie, it was only one of the guys going probably to the bathroom, there's nothing to be afraid of"

Jisung snuggled up more onto him than before, if that was even possible, "Y-y-y-y-yeah... I k-k-k-know... s-s-s-s-sorry for being s-s-s-s-such a scaredy-cat"

Minho smiled warmly, Jisung was literally trembling against him and he did really just stutter, "You're so cute", he whispered while hugging him tighter and giving him a small kiss on his head, "Wanna talk about something? About your crush? Maybe you will calm down talking about someone you like"

"Don't wanna", complained Jisung, not really wanting to talk about Minho to Minho, "Why don't you talk about YOUR crush?"

"Why not?", said Minho laughing it off, "I will describe them, and you'll try to figure out who they are, sounds good for you?"

"Yeah... But if I don't guess right you will just tell me", he looked up at Minho waiting for the older to promise him that.

Minho really didn't want to tell him the name of his crush. But after thinking about it for a little while, he thought that it will be a good chance to confess, so he agreed.

"Alright, then let's start", he said smiling at Jisung, "Listen carefully to everything I'm gonna say. First of all, they're so cute that I can't help but smile when I see them. I know them since they were little, so I can say that I know them pretty well. They talk nonstop and sometimes I just want to kiss them so that they'll shut up. Not that I don't like listening to them, but sometimes it's just too much. I love how their reactions show clearly on their face. I love it when they brag about something or they become angry because something didn't go the way they wanted or how their smile shows up when they're having a good time... I just love all of them", he said with a little laugh, "Ah! And they're pretty naïve too"

"What else?", asked the other guy looking at him.

"They're beautiful, their hair is so fluffy, and their eyes are the brightest I've ever seen, especially when they're doing something they like. But at the same time, their eyes are so mysterious and fascinating, and it makes me wonder if I'll ever be able to puzzle out every single shade of it"

Jisung was indeed surprised by that side of Minho he didn't know, and he fell in love with him even more. His heart was beating like crazy as if it could break into a million pieces quite soon, as he never thought of himself as Minho's crush and he was pretty sure he wasn't.

"I don't know... is it Melanie?", he asked trying not to show off that he was pretty sad about it.

Minho was shocked by Jisung's question, "Hell no! She's just a friend to me, more like an older sister. I could never think of her like that"

The other boy was super confused, listening to his description he thought it could only be her, "Then who is your crush?"

Minho smiled at him, "Close your eyes. I'll show you a photo of them on my phone, but I have to find a good one first"

Jisung nodded and, as Minho asked, he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt something soft and sweet pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Minho's face was really close, too close! And also his eyes... his eyes were shut. He couldn't believe it, but... But Minho was kissing him.

"W-w-w-w-why?", mumbled Jisung as his cheeks were now painted in a dark shade of red.

Minho looked at him with his softest and sweetest smile ever, "Because I love you Jisung"


	7. Chapter 7

Jisung was speechless, for once in his life he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to keep up with his heart which was gonna explode for beating too fast. He didn't know how to behave without being taken for a complete idiot. He really didn't know what to do.

As the time passed Minho lost his smile and after backing off he talked again, "Sorry... I didn't mean to...", he sighed, "I just couldn't bear with it anymore, I had to tell you this... I will go to sleep downstairs on the couch"

As he was getting up Jisung grabbed him for an arm to stop him. He was extremely confused; he just couldn't believe that Minho really said that he loved him. His thoughts were spinning so fast that, without realizing it, he started crying.

Minho couldn't stand seeing Jisung like that and he sat down on the bed hugging him, trying to calm him down a little, "Hey... why did you start crying?"

"I... I... I don't know", he was sobbing, "I just... have too many... thoughts in my mind..."

Minho patted his head, "Just forget what I said if it's making you feel so bad..."

"I don't want to...", he said clinging more onto Minho as he didn't want him to go away.

"Then why are you crying? Right now I just can't understand you Jisung!"

His tone made Jisung realize that he had to tell him how he felt, before losing him. Jisung let go of his grasp on Minho and, looking at him with his swollen eyes, he yelled, "Because I love you too, idiot!"

Minho was surprised by Jisung yelling at him, but before he could even realize that Jisung cried out that he loved him, that boy started talking nonstop like always.

"I just couldn't believe that you really said that you love me. How could I? I've always thought you liked my sister! For the first time in my life, I couldn't find any word to say, I was just speechless... I didn't want to seem like an idiot, but probably now you're thinking that I'm one... Well, I'm an idiot! I was almost losing you for not saying anything... why am I like this... why do I become so shy when it comes to you?", Jisung didn't seem to stop talking and Minho was becoming more and more eager.

At some point, he whispered, "Oh god... Just shut up for goodness sake!", and leaned towards him.

Jisung looked up at him, "Did you say some-", he couldn't finish his question that Minho cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle as before but more passionate and greedier. It didn't take too long before he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his fingers through the raven-haired boy bringing him closer. Their lips were moving slowly in sync, they were savoring the taste of the kiss, not wanting to let go of the other even if they needed air. Minho bit Jisung's bottom lip before pulling away to breathe, causing the other to let out a little moan. On the face of the older appeared a smirk as he heard it, he made the blonde sit on his lap and then he placed his arms around the younger waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him again, this time a little bit rougher. He licked the boy's lips asking for permission to enter his mouth with his tongue. Jisung was surprised by that move, a little smile took place on his face as, without a second thought, he granted Minho's desire and let their tongues collide with each other as they deepened more the kiss, if that was even possible. Jisung pulled away from the kiss to breathe, while Minho started placing little kisses on his jawline, going down on his neck and starting to suck his soft skin leaving a very noticeable hickey on his neck as the younger moaned softly once again.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, Minho stopped kissing Jisung's neck as they both looked at each other, eyes widened as they both were clearly panicking, "Guys, are you alright? We heard someone screaming before..."

Minho sighed in a bit of relief, knowing that no one was going to enter the room and answered to that familiar voice, "We're fine Lix, don't worry. It's just that there was a spider..."

Jisung looked at him amused and took one of his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud, how could Minho only think of that as an excuse?

Minho glared at him and tried to cut off the conversation with Felix as soon as possible, "Lix we're going to sleep now, and you should too. Tomorrow you have school! Goodnight"

"Okay... Night!", they heard Felix going away and the noise of a door closing.

At that moment Jisung took his hand away and started laughing, "A spider? Really? Couldn't you find anything more... I don't know... more believable?"

"Next time you'll answer then, you were the one yelling, not me", Minho sighed smiling, "We're lucky that they didn't understand what you said while screaming..."

Thinking about it made Jisung even more embarrassed than before and with a small voice he said, "You're right..."

Minho smiled at him and hugged him tighter, "Why are you so cute?"

Remembering something Minho released the younger from the hug, cupped his face with his hands making Jisung look at him in the eyes before he spoke with a serious tone, "I know that it might be obvious by now, but I want to ask you that anyway...", he took a deep breath, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"You should have asked me that before making out with me", the blonde giggled, "so next time try to do it properly"

"Mmhhh, I don't think there will be a next time, so what do you mean by that?"

"Just don't ask me to marry you after we will be already married, that's what I meant! And please don't let me tell this again, it's really embarrassing!", said the younger blushing once again.

Minho literally melted after hearing this, he grabbed Jisung from his waist to bring him nearer and he kissed him once again, "You're really just too cute. I love you"

Jisung smiled, "I love you too, hyung"

Minho was going again for another kiss, but he stopped and smirked, "You still haven't answered me hun"

"Alright... this is my answer", Jisung got closer to him and for the first time, he started a kiss.

"Did you like it?", this time Jisung was the one smirking.

"I loved it", Minho bit his lower lip and, like that, another thing was added on Jisung's 'Reasons why I love Minho hyung' list. The younger leaned in once again, attaching his lips with the raven-haired boy's ones. It was just a chaste and slow kiss that showed just how much they were in love with each other.

Once they pulled back they rested their foreheads together, small giggles made their ways out of their lips, showing just how much they were happy right then.

Minho smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on his lips, "We should really go to sleep"

"But I'm not sleepy hyung", whined Jisung.

Minho awed at his cuteness, "Oh god, you're so cuteee! Nonetheless, we should really go to sleep, you have school tomorrow morning"

"Alright...", sighed Jisung as he stood up from Minho's lap.

They both made their ways under the bedsheets once again, cuddling each other to sleep, as small and quick pecks were stolen by both of them in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

At 7:00 a clock alarm woke Minho up. Jisung's phone was the one ringing, but the blonde didn't seem to be hearing it at all as he was soundly asleep.

Minho looked at him, his sleeping face was cute and funny at the same time, his cheeks puffed out as his lips were forming a little pout, and he couldn't help but smile as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Jisung", he whispered sweetly in his ear, "You should wake up or else you'll be late for school"

"Screw school...", the blonde mumbled half asleep as he snuggled up more against the older chest.

Minho giggled, he knew Jisung was not a morning person and, above all, he hated going to school, but, nonetheless, he didn't expect Jisung to react like that, "Come on, your sister's gonna scold me if you don't wake up"

Jisung opened his eyes and looked up at him frowning, "Minho hyung, what the heck are you saying?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to wake you up and somehow it worked", he said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah... just believe what you want", Jisung turned around showing Minho his back.

Minho kissed him on the neck and then got up, "I'm going downstairs to make some breakfast if you wanna come with me then get up Sungie"

"Wait... Are you really going to cook?!", asked Jisung surprised.

"Yeah... that's nothing new, when I come over I often help Mel"

Jisung was speechless, "Oh... I didn't know about it", he said sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"So you're coming down too?"

Jisung stretched himself, "Yes, I'm pretty hungry and I also want to see you cooking", he said getting up and then hugging his boyfriend.

Minho smiled and, after kissing Jisung on the forehead, they went downstairs together, hands intertwined.

As they passed by the living room, they saw Jihoon sleeping soundly on the armchair, he was in the same position they left him the night before, face full of funny drawings. But what caught their attention wasn't him, but Melanie and Chan sleeping on the couch cuddling.

Jisung was trying to say something, but Minho stopped him and brought him into the kitchen.

"How can they be like that if they just met last night?", asked Jisung, "Mel isn't like that with guys she doesn't know"

Minho nodded, "I know, but they already knew each other", Jisung was extremely surprised, while Minho just went on explaining everything, "Do you remember when she fell in love with that aussie guy she met on the summer camp back in Australia?"

"You mean Chris?"

"Yup, him", he nodded again, "Well, Chan hyung is Chris"

Jisung was even more shocked, "Wait... So you're telling me that Chan hyung is Christopher? Really?"

"Yes, that's just what I said. And that's also why they're so comfortable around each other", then he added smiling, "It also seems that he couldn't forget about her either. Right now I just hope that everything goes well for them too"

"Everything will go well as long as our moms don't try to make you and Mel become an item again...", sighed Jisung.

"Yeah... just a couple of days ago they tried to persuade me and Mel to go out... They're so annoying...", Minho looked at the blonde, noticing that he was pretty gloomy after what he said. He took his hands and dragged Jisung in his embrace, "But I and Melanie are just friends and they will understand it sooner or later", he said pecking his lips, "And right now I'm with you and I'm the happiest I could ever be"

The other guy smiled shyly, "I feel the same, I love you", Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and pecked his lips.

"I love you too", said Minho smiling before leaning in once again, pressing his lips onto Jisung's sweet and soft ones. Their lips were moving in sync as they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss more, intoxicated by the sweetness of the kiss.

They were still in their own world that they didn't notice the steps of someone coming into the kitchen. They were still kissing when they heard someone yell, "FINALLY!"


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped kissing and they looked at Melanie with their blushed faces.

Chan who was behind her and didn't see the scene was a bit shocked, "Mel it's like 7 in the morning, I don't think the neighbors would be happy about your being so loud"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, they'll get over it!", and she focused once again on her brother and her best friend, "I'm happy that everything went well"

They both smiled at her while Chan was really confused, "Wait, what happened?"

"They're a couple now"

"Ohh! Really? Congrats guys! Wait... so that scream we heard last night was one of them?", he asked with nonchalance.

Minho laughed, while Jisung was hiding his face on his boyfriend's chest, "Yeah, I think everyone in this house heard him yelling", he stroked his hair, "Lix came to ask us if everything was okay last night"

"Yeah, we were with him... Really? A spider? Didn't you have something more believable?"

Minho looked at Mel like something was wrong with her, "He told me the same thing yesterday...", he said pointing at his boyfriend.

"Now you see how stupid that excuse was?", Jisung giggled as Minho sighed loudly, "By the way I'm hungry... What are we gonna have for breakfast?"

"We will cook something, now go wake up the others before Jinnie's clock alarm rings please"

Jisung watched the microwave clock and sighed, "I think it's too late for this"

"Oh god... Go upstairs and stop everyone from killing him... and wake him up too"

Jisung nodded and went out of the kitchen.

He ran upstairs as he heard the ringtone go off, he quickly entered the room hoping that no one was trying to kill Hyunjin, who was probably still sleeping.

To his luck, the only one who got up due to the clock alarm was Jeongin, probably the only one who was used to it. He sighed relieved as he saw Jeongin turn off the alarm.

"Good morning Innie", the blonde said as he approached the younger.

Jeongin looked at him smiling, "Morning hyung"

"Can you wake up Minnie and Jinnie as I wake up these two?", he asked as he pointed to Changbin and Felix who were sleeping on Felix's bed.

Jeongin nodded and went to the extra bed that was positioned in the room to wake up his friends.

Jisung sighed as he looked at Changbin who was spooning Felix, it was almost a shame to wake them up, they seemed so peaceful and surely like that they wouldn't start annoying him about how they were right about him and Minho. He sighed once again before taking Felix's bedsheets off of them.

"Come on guys, it's time to wake up!", he said in a loud tone, but not yelling.

Felix and Changbin groaned as they both started to open their eyes.

"You could have wake up us nicely Ji", said Changbin with a hoarse voice.

Jisung laughed quietly, "And where's the fun in doing so?"

"Ji! I'm going to k-", Felix stopped talking as he saw a red spot on his twin's neck, his eyes widened as he looked up at Jisung, "What's that red spot on your neck?!"

"What? Red spot?", Jisung asked confused, but then realization hit him as he remembered the night before. His face was painted of a bright red, his ears and neck too. He immediately ran to the bathroom to look at his neck, praying that he was not right, but as soon as he saw it in the mirror he knew his suspicion was right. The red spot was a hickey.

"I'm gonna kill him!", he mumbled angrily at himself, before shouting furiously his boyfriend's name, "MINHO!!!!!!!!!"

He immediately ran downstairs making his appearance in the kitchen and going straight to Minho as he yelled at him, "Do you fucking know that I have to go to school today?! How the heck I will hide this, uh?!?!"

Minho looked at him with a warm smile, he was thinking how cute his boyfriend was when he was angry, and he didn't even hear a thing of what Jisung was ranting about to him. Without thinking he said out loud what he was truly thinking, "God! You look so cute when you're angry..."

Jisung became a blushing mess as he heard Minho's soft voice and he completely forgot why he was angry at him as he softly hit Minho's arm and mumbled, "Stop it... I'm not cute..."

Minho giggled at his boyfriend, ruffling his hair before hugging him and whining about how cute Jisung was right then, "Stop that, it's not good for my heart! You'll kill me with your cuteness"

"I'm not cute...", Jisung mumbled before burring his head in Minho's chest, too embarrassed to face the older.

Minho chuckled, "You are"

Jisung shook his head, "I'm not"

Minho smiled softly as he removed one of his hand from Jisung waist, placing his finger under his boyfriend's chin and pulling his head up so that he would look at him in the eyes, "Babe, trust me, you're the cutest", he said as he leaned closer to kiss him.

Jisung felt himself melting as his lips got in contact with Minho's soft ones. He forgot about Chan and his sister being there, he forgot about being mad at Minho for the hickey, he forgot about his friends that were probably getting into the kitchen to have breakfast. He was just concentrated on Minho and only him, he let his hands grab the thin fabric of Minho's shirt as he felt Minho tighten his grip on his waist with one hand, while the other one was slightly going up to play with his hair.

They pulled back from the kiss only when they heard Chan clear his voice. He was chuckling along with Melanie, "Guys I'm sorry to have to interrupt your little moment, but..."

The two still didn't look at them as they let their foreheads rest together as Melanie continued Chan's phrase, "First of all we have to eat, secondly some of us have to go to school and last, but not least, you'll have to explain a lot to them"

The two boys looked curiously at them and saw that she was pointing at something. As their gaze followed her index finger, they started blushing embarrassed. Jisung pulled out of Minho embrace, but he took his hand intertwining their fingers, he looked up at Minho with a huge smile before facing their friends again, he took a deep breath before dropping them the latest news, "We're dating"

"About time!", Felix yelled running to hug his twin. Jisung chuckled as he felt Felix bringing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Make him suffer and you'll be dead", said Felix making Jisung laugh even more, he was being a bit overprotective.

"Gosh Lix you should know me enough to know that I'll never hurt him", Minho said slightly offended as he brought his hands near his heart.

"Just a little reminder", he chuckled.

"Since when?", asked Changbin looking at Minho.

Minho looked at him confused, not understanding what Changbin was asking him, "Since when what?"

"Since when you two are together?"

"Last night", Minho said smiling as he remembered what happened the night before.

Changbin sighed and then smiled widely at them, "Good because if you had been dating for more I'd have killed you for not telling me anything"

"You really would kill me?! Alright, I'm gonna tell Felix some of your secrets then", Minho said smirking devilishly at his friend.

Changbin's eyes widened in shock, not really trusting that smirk Minho had on his face, "Don't you dare...!!"

"Oh, I surely will", said Minho chuckling evilly.

"God, now I want to know", said Felix laughing at Changbin being so desperate.

Before Minho could say anything they heard Seungmin talking, "Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix I won the bet, give me that money"

"YOU REALLY BET ON US BECOMING A COUPLE?!", yelled Jisung, not believing what he just heard.

Jeongin smiled innocently, "Yep, we all thought you'll not confess your feeling to each other before the next year, just Seungmin had a different opinion"

"And now that we are at it... Who confessed first?", asked Hyunjin as he was truly curious.

Jisung whined, "You bet on that too?!"

"Maybe...", said Felix chuckling slightly.

Minho shook his head chuckling, "Who bet on me and who on Jisung?"

"Me, Felix and Hyunjin said that Minho hyung was gonna confess first", said Seungmin as he smiled at them, waiting for Jisung or Minho to say something.

Jisung and Minho looked at each other before Jisung spoke, "Well guys, we're sorry but..."

"We will not tell you this", finished his sentence Minho.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!", yelled the four boys as the couple laugh at them whining.

Before anyone could say anything else, Melanie yelled at them, "GUYS STOP BICKERING! THOSE WHO HAVE SCHOOL OR EARLY LECTURE SIT DOWN AND EAT!"

The high schoolers and Changbin sat down at the table and began to eat quickly since they were already late. Minho gave a kiss on Jisung's cheek before going to join Melanie and Chan in some random conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going now", said Jisung pecking Minho's lips, "What do you think if we go on a date after your lecture ends?"

The raven-haired boy smiled at him, "Sure, why not? I will be free at five"

"Alright, I'll come to your uni then we'll decide where we'll go, sounds good?", asked Jisung as he looked at Minho hopefully.

The older nodded eagerly, "Sounds perfect baby, I'll see you at five then"

"Yep, see you later hyung"

Jisung was walking out of the house to reach his friends who were waiting for him when Minho grabbed him and made him turn around.

The raven-haired boy smirked, "You won't leave without a goodbye kiss"

Jisung chuckled slightly before giving a quick kiss on Minho's lips, "Bye Min"

"Bye Ji", whispered Minho before letting him go.

Jisung immediately ran to his four friends, smirks present on their faces as they saw the scene unfold in front of them.

"Someone seems happy, doesn't he?", asked Felix wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung just shook his head as he started walking in the direction of their school with a smile printed on his face, his friends following suit, "Obviously I'm happy, my long-time crush likes me too and now we are together, also today we'll have our first date, there's nothing that could bring my mood down", he said excitedly.

"Oohhh! First date? I see", said Hyunjin smirking, "Minho asked you out?"

Jisung chuckled, "Nope, I asked him if it was okay to go on a date today after school"

"Woo! Jisung you've grown up so much in just a day", fake cried Felix.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Stop the comedy, your dramatic ass is annoying"

"Guys if we don't hurry we'll be late again, and I don't think Jisung wants to get detention today", said Seungmin as he was looking at his watch.

"Heck no! I want to be on time for my date with Minho hyung!", Jisung replied as he sprinted off to school.

The other four laughed at him as they watched him almost crashing onto a bike and then a streetlight. Let's say he was a bit out of his mind at that moment.

"It's good to see him this happy", said Seungmin smiling widely as he looked at his dumb friend.

The others nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen him this energic since he found out that he liked Minho. So for a long time"

"You're right Lix, I missed the hyperactive Jisung", said Hyunjin chuckling.

Jeongin smiled brightly, "Also Minho hyung seemed livelier this morning. It was like a huge weight was lifted from his heart"

Felix nodded, "I agree, but now let's run to school. I don't want to get detention today"

The others nodded and they all started running behind Jisung, who was almost out of sight.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

When they arrived at school they parted saying a brief goodbye to Jeongin and sprinted towards their classroom, with janitors that yelled them to not run in the hallways.

As soon as they arrived in class they noticed that the teacher wasn't there and sighed in relief. They got to their seats and sat down exhausted, sweat was drooling from their foreheads as they tried to steady their breath.

A few seconds later Jisung saw from the corner of his eyes that Hyerin was coming to talk to him, but, to his luck, the door opened, and their teacher entered, "Everyone go to your seats", the teacher then looked over the group of sweaty and panting boys a bit worried, "Lees, Kim and Hwang are you alright guys?"

"Just a bit out of breath Mrs. Park", answered Seungmin for them.

Hyunjin smiled at their teacher, "We run to avoid getting detention from being late, mostly someone here", he said as he pointed at Jisung, who was behind him.

"And the reason why he doesn't want to get detention today is that he doesn't want to be late to his first date with his boyfriend, isn't that cute Mrs.?", asked Felix smiling widely as everyone in the room gasped at the news.

"It is, but all I wanted to know was that you weren't dying", said the teacher sighing loudly.

Jisung looked up at her still a bit flustered because of his friends, "Mrs. Park trust me, at the end of the day these two will die for sure"

Their teacher shook her head sighing once again as the class had burst into a peal of collective laughter, "Let's just start with the lesson"

Silence fell once again, and they all started following the lesson and taking notes.

Time passed by fast and now they were sitting in the cafeteria eating their food while talking.

"Just tell me why you had to do that?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "I told the class you were dating someone because at least now Hyerin knows too and maybe she'll let you live in peace"

"I understand that, but you had to tell that to Mrs. Park?!", asked Jisung a bit too loud making some people that were near their table to look at him weirdly.

Felix just shrugged and continued eating as Jisung just sighed taking out his phone. His eyes sparkled happily, and a wide smile made his way on his face as he noticed Minho texted him.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Babe, I miss you~

 **Jisung🐿️**  
I miss you too hyung (இ﹏இ'｡)

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
What are you doing rn??

 **Jisung🐿️**  
I'm at lunch with the guys  
You won't believe what Hyunjin and Felix did this morning!!  
Mostly Felix...

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
What happened??

 **Jisung🐿️**  
Felix basically told our teacher that I have a boyfriend in front of all our classmates  
It was so embarrassing (つ﹏⊂)

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Well, he didn't lie tho  
I think I'll thank him later

 **Jisung🐿️**  
Hyung!!

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
What?!  
At least now they know that you're mine ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 **Jisung🐿️**  
Aawwww, love you ❤️

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Love you too babe ❤️  
Can't wait for our date~

Sad that you're not with me rn (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 **Jisung🐿️**  
ASKDJAKAHDKAHAGHAKSHAJSHAKAGKSJAK  
MARRY ME RN YOU HOE!!!!!

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
We are too young to get married (^ワ^＝)

**Jisung🐿️**  
Don't care!!! I don't want anyone to steal you from me (◕︿◕✿)

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
I could say the same cutie~

 **Jisung🐿️**  
Eye-

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 **Jisung🐿️**  
Look at my last insta post babe~

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Okay cutie~

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**squirreljisungie**

****

Liked by **leeknowswag** , **leemellieee** , **darkeubinnie** and **327 others**  
View all 121 comments  
 **leeknowswag** OMG!!! DID YOU REALLY?! GOSH JI, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID  
 **leemellieee** Now I understand why Minho was yelling at his phone...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Lee Minho at the moment is not available, try later when he will not be dead because of HIS DAMNHOT BOYFRIEND!!

 **Jisung🐿️**  
(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Jisung chuckled slightly as he looked once more at their chat before putting his phone back in his pants' pocket.

"Had a good conversation with Minho hyung?", asked Jeongin with a smug smile.

The blonde boy nodded happily, "I can't wait to go on that date!"

"Aawww, are you gonna take me on a date?", asked a too familiar voice from behind him.

Jisung rolled his eyes before standing up and looking right into the girl's eyes, "No, I'm gonna have a date with my gorgeous, kind and hot boyfriend, the one that I've been in love with since forever. Just do yourself a favor and stop hitting on me, you're just making a fool of yourself sweetie"

The girl pouted and stomped on her feet, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria, "I'm not gonna stop, I'll make you change your mind!"

"OH MY GOD! For goodness sake, can't you just leave me in peace? I'm gay and I have a boyfriend now, can you just get this through your head? I'm tired of having to tell you this every fucking day! I'm not interested in you and I'll never be, understand?", Jisung snapped at the girl angrily.

The girl snorted, "It's just a phase, soon you'll change your mind"

Jisung looked at her dumbfounded, "How can you be so stupid? God, I'm tired of your bullshit! I'm leaving", he said as he took his things, he then looked at his friends, "Guys I'll see you later in class"

As soon as he left the cafeteria he took out his phone and he dialed a number, waiting until someone took the call.

"Hey baby", the sweet and soothing voice of Minho calmed Jisung down as a smile made his way on his face, replacing the frown it was on it seconds before, "Is everything alright?"

Jisung sighed smiling, "Yeah... more or less..."

"Aw, is Jisungie missing me that much?", teased the older trying to lighten the mood.

Jisung giggled, "Yep, I miss you a lot hyung"

"I miss you too Ji", said Minho sweetly, "So, what's wrong babe? I know that something happened, I know you too well so don't even try to lie to me"

Jisung smiled at how caring Minho was, 'God, I'm so lucky to have him', he thought as he sighed and told Minho what happened, "I'm tired of having to deal with her"

Minho had listened to his ranting carefully and when Jisung finished he hummed understandingly, "Ignore her, that's the best you can do. From what you told me I don't think she understood the situation. I think she's probably thinking that you're lying to her and she'll just continue to do more if you keep giving her attention"

"I'll do that, thanks hyung", said Jisung smiling.

Minho was smiling too on the other side of the phone, "You're welcome Ji"

"When will your lecture start?", asked Jisung as he wanted to keep talking to Minho.

It went silent for a few seconds before Minho answered, "Twenty minutes more or less, right now I'm heading to class with your sister, Chan hyung and Jihoon hyung", before Jisung could say anything a gasp was heard from the other side of the phone. Minho then started yelling in the phone making Jisung pull it away from his ear, "Oh my God! Ji, you won't believe what just happened!"

"For fuck sake! Minho I just lost my hearing!", yelled Jisung in return.

Minho gasped once again, "I'm so, so, so sorry baby"

"Ah, don't worry", giggled Jisung at Minho's desperate tone, "But what happened?"

Minho chuckled, "I'll tell you when you'll get here this afternoon"

"Meanie!", whined Jisung pouting.

Minho laughed cutely, "Ji, now I've to go, I'm out of the class and I've to go inside. We'll see each other later, I love you"

"Alright", said Jisung smiling sadly as he wanted to talk with Minho more, "Love you too, bye"

"Byee", after that, Minho hanged up.

Jisung smiled happily and put his phone away once again, he then skipped to his next class entering it with newfound energy, all thanks to Minho.


	11. Chapter 11

They were the last minutes of the last lesson of that day and Jisung couldn't help but continuously tap his right foot on the ground, feeling quite excited about his imminent date.

"Lee Jisung!", called the teacher, slightly annoyed by his continuous tapping.

Jisung shot up his head worried, he had managed to not have detention that day and he surely didn't want to take it in the few last minutes he had before he could go out of that hell, "Yes Mr. Kim?"

"Can you please stop with all that tapping? It's disturbing the lesson"

Jisung stood up and bowed, "I'm really sorry sir, I won't do it anymore"

The teacher nodded, going back to explain the few things he had left.

Jisung tried his best to not tap his foot on the ground anymore and instead he began tapping his fingers on his arm, at least that didn't make any kind of sounds.

Neither five minutes after, the bell rang making all the students begin to organize their things and get out of the classroom quickly as the teacher yelled something about a test they would have the week after.

Jisung almost ran out of the room, followed suit by his friends, "I've just about an hour and a half to prepare for the date and I don't fucking know what to wear!"

"Ji, calm down, we'll help you with everything", tried to calm him down Felix as he patted his back.

Seungmin and Hyunjin nodded, "We just have to take Innie and then we'll all go to your house and make you look absolutely stunning just for your boyfriend"

"Jinnie is right, once we'll finish with you he won't be able to take off his eyes of you, trust me Sungie", stated Seungmin.

Jisung nodded, "Thanks guys, let's go"

His friends smiled at him and nodded, before walking out of the school to meet Jeongin at the school's gate. Once they picked him up they all walked quickly to Jisung and Felix's home to prepare the blonde for his first date with his boyfriend.

As they got there Jisung quickly opened the door and turned off the alarm, before running upstairs to his room and opening his wardrobe to look out for an outfit.

A few seconds after his friends entered the room already seeing a panicked Jisung that was mumbling to himself, "Nope... this one no... oh gosh, how did this end up in my wardrobe? No... no... no..."

"Ji, sit down on your bed and let us do the work", ordered Hyunjin.

Jisung reluctantly listened to his friend and went to sit down on the bed, waiting for his friends to do something.

"So... First date, where?", asked Felix as he looked inside his and Jisung's wardrobe.

Jisung sighed, "I don't know, we'll decide at the moment"

"Let's go for a casual look then", stated Hyunjin as he picked out a pair of blue washed out ripped jeans, a light grey long mohair knit cardigan, and a simple white t-shirt.

Felix smiled widely, "Yep, this would be absolutely perfect!"

"Let's go with this then!", exclaimed Hyunjin happily before setting the clothes on the spare bed they had placed the night before.

While they were looking for an outfit and Seungmin was trying to pick out some jewelry, Jeongin had left the room to pick Melanie's make up. As he found it in the bathroom and took it, his eyes fell onto a rectangular box that seemed to be forgotten in a corner of the room. An idea popped out in his mind as he began smirking and chuckling evilly.

"Guys!", he yelled as he entered the room with the box in his hand, "I think that someone needs a quick change of hair color"

Hyunjin smirked, "How much time do we have?"

"An hour more or less", said Seungmin after he looked at his phone.

Felix smiled widely, "Then let's do this! Jisung get up and go to the bathroom"

"Wait, guys! Shouldn't I be the one to say if I want to dye my hair or not?!"

"Not this time Ji", stated Felix, "You bought that dye like two months ago, and you still haven't used it. I think it's time you do"

Jisung sighed, "Fine! But if I will look like an idiot it's your fault understood?"

His friends all nodded before they all moved to the bathroom to get it done.

After nearly an hour Jisung was showering, his hair was already dyed and the only things that were left were dressing up and doing his make-up.

After a few minutes he was in his room, already dresses with Jeongin that was doing his make-up.

"Alright, I went for a natural look, so it won't stand out too much", said the younger as he applied a glossy lipstick on Jisung's lips, "You don't have your lenses on, right?"

Jisung shook lightly his head, "I took them off before you dyed my hair"

"Good", answered Felix as he passed to Jisung a little case, "Put on your glasses"

"Do I really have to?", asked Jisung whining as he took the case and put on his round glasses, which had a thin steel frame.

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, "Absolutely! Minho hyung loves seeing you with your glasses on!"

"Just so you know, Mel noona told us", clarified Seungmin as he passed to Jisung the earrings he usually wears, "Put these on"

Jisung took them and did as Seungmin requested. Once he was done, Seungmin passed him a long silver bar necklace that he quickly put on and a silver chain bracelet that was really delicate.

Once he was done he put on his white sneakers and stood up. He walked up to the mirror he and Felix had inside the wardrobe and looked at his reflection shocked, "Wait... that's really me?!"

"Yep, that's you Ji", giggled out Felix as the others chuckled quietly, "Now, come here that we have to adjust your hair a bit before you go out"

Jisung nodded and after a few minutes, he was ready to go out, "Thank you guys!", he said as he hugged them.

"Now go and make us proud of you", said Hyunjin wiping away a fake tear.

"Don't forget your house keys, your phone, and your wallet", Felix warned him, making his twin look if he had all he needed.

Seungmin smiled at him, "Have fun and make Minho hyung fall in love with you even more"

"I think they said everything, so I'll just tell you this... You should dye your hair blue more often hyung", stated Jeongin chuckling, "Have fun with Minho hyung"

Jisung smiled widely at them and thank them once again before bidding them goodbye, wearing his coat and walking to the bus stop.

It took him twenty minutes to reach Minho's University, he looked at the time on his phone and noticed he still had ten minutes to wait before Minho finished his lecture. He decided to go sit on one of the benches inside the campus near the exit and wait for Minho there as he played some game on his phone.

Time passed fast, maybe too fast. He was beginning to feel more anxious than before, what if Minho didn't like how he looked? What if the date was going to be a complete disaster?

As he listed a huge amount of 'What if', he heard the voice of his boyfriend discussing with some random girl. He decided to go near the two in silence to see what was happening.

"Minho, you and Melanie broke up, didn't you? So why don't you want to give me a chance?", the girl asked the ravenette.

Minho rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand that girl anymore, "First, I never dated Mel, not even once in my life. Second, I'm already taken, and they are waiting for me right now to take them on a date, so can you please stop annoying me and let me go?"

"Stood them up!", yelled the girl, "I finally have a chance, I'm not gonna let it slip out of my hand!"

Before Minho could even answer, the two were interrupted by Jisung's light laugh, "I'm sorry to intrude, but you don't have any chance to win him"

"And who are you to say that?", asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Jisung smiled widely, "I'm Melanie's younger brother and Minho's boyfriend. I would say nice to meet you, but since you tried to snatch him from me I really can't say that"

The girl sighed before turning her back on them and going on her way. Why trying if the other part was not even interested in girls? That's what she thought once she heard that the two boys were together.

Jisung smiled looking at Minho, who just stood there checking him as he bit his bottom lip, "I cannot leave you for a day that someone already tries to steal you from me?"

"They will never be able to do that Ji", answered him Minho as he wrapped his arms around the younger waist, "Babe you look absolutely stunning"

Jisung giggled as he let his arms go around Minho's neck, "And you're gorgeous like always hun"

Minho chuckled slightly before leaning in and trapping Jisung's lips in a slow and loving kiss. Jisung quickly kissed back and sighed contently into the kiss, he missed the sensation of Minho's plump and soft lips on his own.

Minho bit on Jisung's bottom lip before pulling back and resting their foreheads together, "Ji can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead", said the younger smiling widely.

Minho pecked his lips before talking, "You're so fucking breathtaking, I absolutely love your new hair color and seeing you actually wearing your glasses, they suit you"

Jisung giggled, "Glad it was all worth it"

"What do you mean?", asked Minho chuckling.

Jisung looked at him in the eyes, "It was Jeongin idea to dye my hair. I had this dye in the bathroom for so long that I almost forgot I bought it. While for the glasses you should thank Hyunjin, apparently Mel told them you love seeing me wearing them"

"Alright, I'm gonna thank them and go kill your sister. Can you wait for me a few seconds here?", said Minho smiling evilly.

"Why would you want to kill me?", asked a familiar voice behind them, "Wow! Ji, you look amazing like that!"

Jisung chuckled as he looked at Melanie, "Thanks sis"

"Why did you tell Hyunjin that I like seeing Jisung with his glasses on?", whined Minho.

Melanie chuckled, "Because he asked if there was something you liked more then Jisung, which is Jisung with glasses"

"I should start wearing them more often", said Jisung giggling slightly.

"Please do", stated seriously Minho before pecking his lips.

Jisung chuckled as Minho started pepper-kissing his face. Once Minho stopped the younger hugged him and snuggled his nose in the crook of Minho's neck.

"After this, I don't think anyone will try to hit on you again Minho", stated Melanie.

Jisung giggled, "I hope they don't, he's mine"

"Yep, I'm yours, totally yours", said Minho kissing Jisung's head, "Maybe we should do the same in front of your school so that everyone knows you're mine"

The younger pulled back slightly from the hug to look at the raven-haired boy in the eyes, "Trust me, you don't need to do it. Felix and Hyunjin's words were enough to spread rumors around the whole school. Everyone knows I'm dating someone", Jisung giggled, "You know, apparently I'm pretty popular"

"He's right, he was already popular in his first year", stated Changbin as he appeared from behind Minho, scaring to death the couple.

Minho exhaled a deep breath, "Next time you do this, I'll kill you Bin"

"Yeah, yeah", said Changbin rolling his eyes, before turning to Melanie, "By the way, I heard about this afternoon little show"

Melanie sighed, "It was a punishment for losing yesterday at Jenga... I couldn't do much about it, Chan chose the dare"

"Yeah, I did and I'm extremely happy that I choose that", stated Chan as he placed his arm around Melanie's shoulder.

Jihoon was next to Chan, slightly shaking his head.

"You know that it's your fault if I've been continuously hit on in these few hours?", asked Minho pretty annoyed.

Chan chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, but now everyone knows that you've got a boyfriend, so I don't really care"

"And before you ask, control the twitter campus gossip account, they're talking about you and Jisung right now", said Jihoon giggling.

Minho nodded, "Good, now they'll let me in peace... or at least I hope so"

"Well you'll see tomorrow, now we should go", said softly Jisung as he smiled at Minho.

Minho nodded, "Yep, let's go"

They bided goodbye with their friends before walking out of the university campus with their hands intertwined.


	12. Chapter 12

"So... where do we go for our first date, hyung?"

Minho thought a bit about it before answering, "I've heard of this new café near the station that has the greatest cheesecake ever, want to go there?"

"OH MY GOD YES!", yelled Jisung as his eyes already lit up at the word 'cheesecake', he started speeding his pace dragging Minho with him, "Come on! Hurry up Minho! I want to go eat that cheesecake!"

Minho couldn't help but laugh at the cute behavior of his overexcited boyfriend, and just couldn't hide the fond smile that made his way on his lips as he giggled, "Baby the cheesecake won't run away"

Jisung stopped and looked at him pouting adorably, "But what if they run out of it?"

"If they don't have it anymore I'll bye you one as we go back to yours, sounds good?", asked Minho as he wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, a loving smile plastered on his lips.

The blue-haired boy's eyes lit up again as a smile made his way on his lips, he nodded eagerly before pecking his boyfriend's lips, "You're the best Min"

"Only for you sweetie", stated the older before pecking the blue-haired boy's lips, "Now let's go enjoy our date"

Jisung smiled brightly, leaning up and giving a peck to Minho before nodding eagerly and walking with his hand intertwined with his boyfriend's one as they talked about how their day went.

It took them a good fifteen minutes before they reached the café, the place was cozy and lovely. The delicious scent of the freshly baked pastries and freshly brewed coffee filled their nostrils as soon as they stepped inside the place.

They quickly got inside a booth, as there weren't tables for two available, and took off their coats. They sat on the same side as a waitress came and welcomed them to the café and gave them the menus.

"So... what are you taking?", asked Minho even though he knew already the answer.

Jisung looked up at him and in a matter of fact tone replied, "Cheesecake duh"

"I meant to drink, you've spent the last fifteen minutes talking about cheesecake and it's your favorite cake, I had no doubt you'll order that", deadpanned the ravenette.

The younger giggled slightly as his cheeks got of a slight tint of red, "I'm taking a hot chocolate I think... what about you?"

"I think I'll go for a hot chocolate too... and probably a slice of the lemon meringue pie, I want to taste it since I heard it was good", answered Minho as he took the blue-haired boy's hand and intertwined their fingers under the table.

Jisung smiled up at the boy, "Who told you so many things about this place? First the cheesecake, now the pie"

"Oh, from Changbin. He comes here a lot from what he tells me, I don't know with who but he does", stated the older as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jisung shook his head, "Really? You don't know with who? I think it's pretty clear who he comes here with, Minho"

"Babe they are not even together and Changbin doesn't even have the guts to ask Lix out", retorted the ravenette.

Jisung snorted, "Come tell me that again once you walk in on them"

The other boy's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he heard, "What?!"

The blue-haired boy looked at Minho confused before he groaned as he facepalmed, "Fuck! I shouldn't have said that, they will kill me"

"Wait, wait, wait! Lix and Bin are together?!", whisper-yelled Minho shocked.

Jisung sighed before nodding and looking up at his boyfriend, "Have been for the past two months"

"Why they didn't tell us?", asked confused the ravenette.

The younger shrugged, "Don't know, something about a bet between them. Just know that I found out because I walked in on them almost having sex... Not a great sight", he stated as he shivered at the thought.

Minho chuckled as he shook his head before he recomposed himself when the waitress came to their table to take their orders. As soon as she was gone the two began to talk about anything.

A good ten minutes passed before another girl was back with their food and drinks. Once she finished setting them on the table she looked at Jisung before extending to him a little piece of paper, "Ehm... I think you're really cute and... ehm... that's my number if you wanna text me..."


	13. Chapter 13

Jisung hold back a chuckle as he felt Minho stiffen beside him and before he could say anything the ravenette hissed at the girl as he glared at her, "He's mine, back off girl"

Both Jisung and the girl couldn't hold it any longer and just burst laughing out loud as Minho looked at them confused.

Once he calmed down the blue-haired boy looked at the girl in front of him, "Really Dahyun? Did you have to make my boyfriend jealous?"

The girl shrugged smirking at the boy, "Just wanted to mess with him a little"

The older looked at them confused, "What's happening here?"

Dahyun chuckled as she extended her hand to Minho, "I'm Dahyun, Jisung's friend and classmate, it's a pleasure to finally meet the so-talked-about Minho"

"Nice to meet you too?", said unsure Minho as he took her hand and shook it.

Jisung just chuckled as he looked at his friend, "Didn't know you worked here"

"It's my mom's café", stated the girl sighing, "Need to give a hand even if I don't want too"

The blue-haired boy hummed in understanding, "Then you should go back to work, wouldn't want clients to wait, would you?"

The girl rolled her eyes as she huffed, "You're no fun Ji! I'll just wait for Lix and Binnie to come here so I can annoy them"

"Please do", chuckled out Jisung as he waved at the girl.

Dahyun quickly got back to work, but not before saying, "Have a good date you two"

As soon as the girl was out of their eyes Minho looked at the younger quizzically as Jisung just shook his head giggling, "She's just a friend and I'm gay and actually dating you, remember?"

The ravenette shook his head smiling before pecking the younger lips, "I know, it's just... why she did that?"

"She was just messing with you a bit and maybe testing you, she is kinda protective of me and Lix", stated Jisung shrugging his shoulder before looking at the piece of cheesecake in front of him, his mouth watering as he stared at the cake, "Now let's eat!"

Minho chuckled as the blue-haired boy changed the subject and quickly nodded as he looked at the cute squirrel-like boy as he was filling his empty cheeks with food.

"Gosh, you're so cute", thought out loud the older smiling widely at Jisung as the poor boy blushed hard with food still filling up his cheeks.

Once he swallowed the blue-haired boy shook his head mumbling quietly, "I'm not..."

"You are Ji, and you should be more confident in yourself angel", affirmed Minho as he placed his index and middle fingers under the younger chin making him look up at him before pecking his lips, "And, just so you know, I'm not telling you this just because I'm your boyfriend"

The blue-haired boy smiled shyly before nodding slightly at Minho's words. He leaned in to peck his lover's lips before they both got back to eat their food.

As they were sipping on their hot chocolate and having small talks, Jisung suddenly remembered something, "Min! Are you free this Friday night?"

The ravenette looked at the younger quizzically before nodding his head, "I should be, I mean... I don't have plans with Mel, Jihoon hyung or Changbin so I'm certainly free"

Jisung squealed before jumping in his seat excitedly, "Good! Do you want to come with me to Hyunjin's party?"

"Why not?", stated Minho shrugging his shoulders as he smiled widely, "At least I'll be able to keep an eye on you", he added winking at him teasingly.

Jisung smirked before he leaned in and whispered near the other boy's ear, "On me or on my ass?"

"I think both will be better", replied back Minho before giving a few butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

The other boy closed his eyes as he bit his lips, feeling his whole body shiver as soon as the ravenette's lips came in contact with his skin, "Min", he barely let out in a whisper.

"Mmhhh?", hummed back smiling smugly the other boy, content of the effect he had on the petite boy.

"Let's go home?", stated questioningly the younger, voice still trembling.

The older quickly nodded, "Let's finish our drinks, then we can go"

Jisung was quick to nod at the offer and after like ten minutes the two boys were already out of the café, walking to a bus stop eager to go back home.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm done with you two! Out of this house right now!", yelled Melanie as she glared at the poor couple.

Jisung looked at his sister quizzically, "What have we done?"

"More like what you haven't done yet! Get out of here, I'm trying to tutor Felix but with you two here he's constantly getting distracted", she stated before throwing them their coats, "Now out!"

Minho and Jisung shared a look and, in no time, they were out of the house and wandering aimlessly, not really knowing where to go to pass their time together peacefully.

Before they knew it, they were in front of Minho's house and, not knowing what else to do, they got inside. The silence was filling the house as the boy's parents were still at work, the couple sat down on the couch, coats lazily sprayed on the armchair as their shoes were abandoned near the sofa. The two boys cuddling closer to each other as they were deciding what to do.

"Let's just lay on the couch and watch a film", proposed Minho, "We can make popcorn too"

The blue-haired boy thought about it a bit before nodding, "That sounds like a great idea, but instead of a film why don't we binge watch some anime?"

The older chuckled as he nodded, "Even better, any series in mind?"

"What do you think about Haikyuu?", asked Jisung smiling brightly.

Minho nodded as he got up, "I'm gonna make popcorn"

The younger nodded as he picked up the remote control and turned on the tv, getting the first episode of the first season ready to be played. A few moments later Minho was back and they both got comfortable on the couch as they started watching the anime. Kisses and little talks were made as they watched the episodes, laughing together and exchanging opinions on what had happened in the episodes.

Without them noticing hours passed and they fell asleep on the couch, the voices of the anime just a noise in the background as they cuddled in their peaceful slumber.

As the couple was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, the door of the house opened as two exhausted adults got inside.

"Oh God, finally home", sighed the man as he got off his coat and hanged it up, "Do you think Minho will be at home tonight?"

The woman shrugged her shoulder smiling at the mention of her son, "Don't know, he's always with Melanie, Jisung, and Felix. He'll probably stay there tonight too"

Her husband hummed, "Those guys are really inseparable"

"They have always been like that, but Jisung and Minho seem to be more distant now", stated the woman chuckling, "Do you think Minho will ever tell us that he's in love with Jisung?"

The man shook his head, "He still hasn't told us that he's gay, darling. I wish he would just talk with us"

"Soon or later he will honey, we just have to be patient", stated the woman as she walked into the living room. She was about to go sit on the armchair when she noticed the two coats, one being that of his son. She then looked at the couch and couldn't help but let out a surprised, "Oh my!"

"What happened?", asked her husband as he joined her. When he saw the scene she was looking at, he smiled and chuckled, "Really, these two are incredible"

His wife chuckled, "We should let them sleep some more, they seem so peaceful like that"

"Let's wake them up when dinner will be ready", stated the man as he got out of the living room.

The woman took a photo of the two boys and whispered to herself giggling, "Better send this to Ji's mom", she then followed her husband into the kitchen, leaving the couple to sleep some more as they prepared the dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks for having me auntie", hummed Jisung as he sat near his boyfriend.

Minho's mom smiled at him, "It's my pleasure! You, Lix and Mel should come here more often to have dinner with us", she stated before looking at his son and adding, "At least someone would be here more often"

The ravenette rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm never home you know"

"Most of the times you're not", confirmed his father.

Jisung was trying hard not to laugh. He knew Minho's parents were right, the ravenette basically lived in their house and it was rare that he wasn't there. His boyfriend even had his own set of keys and knew their alarm code.

"I think Jisung will agree, too", hummed the woman before looking at younger and winking at him, "And probably he's fed up of having you freeloading in their home"

The blue-haired boy caught on what Minho's mom was trying to do and sighed as he deadpanned, "Oh, I've been fed up for a very long time now. Can't wait to see Mel kick him out"

"Demon", whispered Minho as he looked horrified at his boyfriend.

Jisung laughed at the ravenette reaction together with his parents and held his hand under the table, squeezing it lightly to let him know that he was just joking. He quickly received a squeeze and a light smile back, letting him know that everything was okay.

"So", started Minho's dad as he looked at the two as they all started serving themselves, "Why are you two here?"

The younger let out an awkward laugh as he answered, "Well... Mel kicked us out... apparently, with us there, Felix wouldn't concentrate on his studies"

"Oh, does he have a test tomorrow?", asked curiously Minho's mom.

Jisung nodded as they all started eating, "Yeah, we have a math test tomorrow"

"You have a test tomorrow?!", whisper-yelled Minho as he looked at his boyfriend in utter shock, "You've spent most of the day without studying Ji!"

The blue-haired boy looked at him as if was crazy before he shrugged his shoulders, "So what? It's just a math test, it'll be easy"

"Math's not easy", stated the ravenette as he started getting worried about his boyfriend's marks, "What if you fail the test?"

"Won't fail it", singsonged Jisung before taking another bite of his meal, "I'm pretty good at math"

Minho than shook his head and just muttered, "Didn't really answer my question"

"Let's do this", stated Jisung as he looked at him, "If I fail, I'll do anything you ask me for a week. But if I get a full mark on that paper, you'll have to say sorry to me"

The older raised his brow, before smirking, "Alright, I'll have to start thinking about what I should make you do"

"So full of yourself", huffed Jisung, a smile present on his lips, "You should practice how to apologize instead"

"You shouldn't be so smug either", made him notice Minho as he chuckled.

The married couple on the other side of the table just observed their cute bickering with a smile painted on their faces. They could see the two were happy with each other and Minho's mom couldn't help the 'What a cute couple you are' that left her lips involuntarily.

The two boys stopped talking as they looked with wide eyes and flushed cheeks at the woman, who had covered her mouth with her hands.

Minho's dad looked at them and chuckled before stating, "Busted"

"W-what-when-how do you know?", asked the ravenette confused and a bit scared.

"We already had a hint about you two liking each other for quite some time son", said his dad smiling.

Minho's mother nodded, "It was a bit too obvious, even though in these past years you started drifting away a bit", she stated with a huge sigh before adding with a warm smile on her face, "Seeing you sleeping together on the couch was strange knowing you kinda avoided each other. So we thought maybe you two had confessed to each other and finally started going out"

"And from your reaction Minho, I guess we were right", chuckled the man.

Jisung shook his head as he covered his mouth trying not to laugh, the situation was just too hilarious. Were the two of them so easy to read? If yes, why didn't they catch onto each other feelings sooner? Not only their friends had caught onto them, but also Minho's parents. He wouldn't be surprised anymore if even his parents were on the same page.

"If you knew I liked Jisung and basically that I'm gay, why did you kept telling me to date Mel?", asked curiously the ravenette.

"We were waiting for you to come out to us on your own volition", his mother said before adding, "And I kind of wanted to test your patience. I was almost sure that one of these days you would have blown up at me"

Minho shook his head in disbelief, "And I was worried all this time about you two not accepting the fact that I'm gay"

"Minho, you're our son. We don't care if you're gay or not, we love you no matter what", affirmed his father smiling warmly at him as his wife got up and went to hug their son.

"So... you two are really dating?", asked chuckling the woman as she let go of her son.

The ravenette nodded his head, "We got together yesterday"

"Who confessed first?", asked curiously his father.

"Minho did", stated Jisung before chuckling, "If you can call that a confession"

Minho's mom laughed lightly, "What happened?"

"He's not gonna tell you", answered the ravenette as he glared at his boyfriend, "And I did confess"

The younger chuckled as he nodded, "I know, but you asked me out like a good ten minutes after you confessed"

"Too busy making out with you", deadpanned Minho.

The married couple looked at each other amused before the ravenette's mom asked, "So... When's the wedding?"

The two boys flushed red as they looked at the woman shocked.

"MOM!"

"AUNTIE!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Your parents are really something", sighed Jisung exhausted as he flopped down on Minho's bed.

The ravenette chuckled as he went to his wardrobe and got out some comfortable clothes for both of them, "Yours are crazier"

"Can't deny that", hummed the blue-haired boy as he moved on his side, "But right now they are in Australia and I don't have to deal with their craziness"

The older nodded as he passed a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants to his lover, "Do you know when they will come to visit?"

"Like we ever know it", stated Jisung shaking his head as he sat down and started to change, "They love to surprise us"

Minho chuckled as he got changed, "Will you pass your winter vacation in Australia?"

"Yeah, will you come too?", asked the younger as he handed his clothes to Minho.

"If my boyfriend will miss me that much maybe I should", hummed teasingly the ravenette as he climbed on the bed and sat down, his back against the wall.

Jisung shook his head as he laid down and rested his head on his lover's lap and pouted at him, "You always come with us, I was just making sure you hadn't made any other plans"

Minho chuckled as he leaned down and left a peck on his lips, before starting to play with the younger locks, "Why would I make other plans? Now I have one more reason to come with you"

"What were the others again?", asked the blue-haired boy smiling widely.

The older thought about it a bit before starting, "Well, my parents wanting to go to Australia to reunite with some old friends, aka your parents... Then it was passing time with you, Mel and Lix... Then it became some sort of try to spend time with your crush while he constantly tries to avoid you"

"Sorry about that", chuckled awkwardly Jisung.

Minho shook his head, "Don't worry, now we are together, that's all that counts"

"Agreed", hummed the younger before adding, "I actually thought one of your main reasons was Matt"

The ravenette rolled his eyes, "That idiotic stalker is one of the main reasons, but he's not in the top three"

"Why do you hate him so much?", asked confused Jisung, "He's a good guy"

Minho huffed as he shook his head, "A good guy wouldn't stalk a girl"

"Did he stalk Mel?", asked the blue-haired boy, still finding it weird.

The older nodded, "He constantly followed Mel when I was with her. Wherever we would go he was always there claiming it was just a coincidence"

"Maybe it really was", stated absentmindedly Jisung before adding, "It's just... I've known him for as much as I know you and he just doesn't seem the type"

The ravenette shook his head, "I don't know, I just found it weird. And he also kind of told me to back off from Mel. Like... We're not even dating and I'm gay?"

"But he doesn't know", chuckled the younger, "Matt was just jealous and probably didn't know how to deal with it and behaved like that. He always had this huge fat crush on Melanie and never got over it. I think Chan will have it worse if they ever meet"

Minho sighed, "Poor Chan... He'll have to deal with a creep"

"You're gonna have the same fate", sighed out Jisung, "The girl I've talked to you about won't give up that easily"

"She'll have to. Now that you're mine I'm not planning to ever let you go", stated the ravenette as he winked at his boyfriend.

"Hope you won't or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life", deadpanned the younger before he raised his hands and caressed Minho's cheek, "I love you"

The older smiled as he kept playing with Jisung's locks, "Love you too", he stated before pecking his boyfriend's hand, "You know... I really missed cuddling with you"

"Yeah, me too... we used to cuddle a lot a few years ago", chuckled the blue-haired boy, "Should we resume Haikyuu from where we left it?"

Minho laughed lightly as he shook his head, "We fell asleep with the tv still playing, it's impossible to find out which episode we last saw"

"Should we watch a movie then?", asked Jisung as he got up from his boyfriend's lap and sat beside him.

The ravenette thought about it, "Or we can just lay on the bed, listen to some music and just chill?"

"Oh right! I forgot you were that old", stated teasingly the younger.

Minho glared at him before pinning him down on the bed and starting to tickle his lover, "I'm not that much older, you little!"

Jisung couldn't help but start laughing and imploring the ravenette to stop. It went on for a few minutes before the older finally stopped and stated while smiling, "Now, can we spend some quality time together?"

The blue-haired boy chuckled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned up to kiss him, "Yeah, we can. I'm always up for cuddles if kisses are included"

"Tsk, as if they weren't", stated the ravenette as he rolled his eyes, his mouth still morphed into a smile. He leaned down for another kiss before lying beside his boyfriend and cuddling him closer.

Jisung hummed contently as he snuggled closer to Minho, "So... can we still put on some music?"

The older chuckled as he nodded and reached for his phone on the nightstand.

While he was searching for a soft playlist to put on, he received a notification from an unknown number. He ignored it at first, finding a playlist for his baby was his top priority. Only when he was done, he would have looked at the text and most likely cursed whoever had decided to disturb his time with his cute boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are you frowning at your phone and typing so aggressively?", asked Jisung as he looked at his boyfriend completely confused.

"Just someone being a nuisance right now", stated the ravenette as he sent the text.

The younger raised his eyebrow and asked, "Who texted you?"

"Chan hyung, apparently Mel gave him my number", stated Minho as he placed his phone back on his nightstand.

"What did he want?", asked curiously Jisung as he snuggled against his boyfriend's neck and left a light kiss there.

The older shook his head as he stated, "Don't know and don't particularly care about it right now"

"Minho", sighed out the younger as he pulled back to look at him in the eyes, "What if it was something important?"

The ravenette sighed as he shook his head, "It's Chan hyung. He probably needs a hand with Melanie"

"If you're not gonna give him a hand then I will", stated Jisung as he quickly got up and snatched Minho's phone from the nightstand before going back to snuggle against his boyfriend.

He quickly typed in the password and searched for Chan's chat and was shocked by what Minho had written, "What the heck Minho?!"

"What? He's interrupting our time together. I should be allowed to convey my feelings", stated calmly the ravenette as he kissed his lover's forehead.

Jisung shook his head as he chuckled, "You can, but that's just a tad too much"

Minho just clicked his tongue while his boyfriend started typing.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Chan hyung  
** Hi Minho!  
It's Chan here ＾ω＾  
Melanie gave me your number  
Sorry to bother you, but are you free rn?  
I needed to ask you something real quick...

 **Minho** 🐈  
Hey Chan hyung!  
No, I'm not fucking free  
I'm trying to spend some fucking time with my boyfriend!  
AND YES YOU'RE FUCKING BOTHERING ME RN!  
Whatever the hell you wanted to ask me will have to wait until tomorrow  
I don't wanna deal with anyone's bullshit right now  
I WANT TO FUCKING SPEND SOME TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND IN PEACE

 **Chan hyung  
** Wow...  
Uh... sorry?

 **Minho** 🐈  
It's Jisung  
You don't have to be sorry Chan hyung!  
I'm truly sorry about Minho hyung behavior <(＿ ＿)>  
What did you want to ask him?  
Maybe I can be of some help ｡^‿^｡

 **Chan hyung  
** Hi Ji!  
Don't worry about it  
I just got a warning from Mel that he would probably snap at me for interrupting your time together ahahah  
She was just a little too late with her warning...  
Anyway, I wanted to ask him what places it would be best to take your sister for a date...  
Can I call you?  
If Minho's not still in a frenzy obv

 **Minho** 🐈  
It's okay, don't worry  
He seems to have calmed down a bit rn  
You can call whenever you want

 **Chan hyung  
** Alright, gonna call you rn

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

After a few seconds Minho's phone light up, Chan was calling and Jisung didn't waste any time answering and putting him on speaker.

"Hello?", they heard Chan saying from the other side of the phone.

"Hi!", greeted Jisung as he soon after added, "You're on speaker hyung"

"Alright! I'll try to be quick so that I won't take a lot of your time", stated Chan, "Tomorrow I'm gonna take Mel on a date and I asked her where she wanted to go... She told me to surprise her, but I have no idea where to take her... Do you guys have any ideas? Like places she enjoys going or things she likes to do"

Minho sighed as he felt his boyfriend staring up at him, "You could take her to an amusement park, but tomorrow she has classes until 4 pm so I think you should keep this idea for a weekend day"

"I have classes too, so I'll just keep this idea for another date. Thanks thought", hummed the blonde.

"You're welcome", he stated before adding, "I think Ji might have an idea for where you could take her tomorrow"

"Really?", said excitedly Chan from the other side of the phone.

Jisung nodded at first, then he remembered that the other boy couldn't see him and stated, "Yeah... A few days ago I found out about a new bunny café that opened near my high school. She loves bunnies, and she doesn't know about that place yet, so you could take her there"

"That's a really good idea, Ji! I think I'll go for this, thank you so much!", stated the blonde as he soon after added, "I'm gonna go now, have a good time together you two, bye!"

The couple thanked him and said their goodbyes before Jisung hanged up and placed the phone back on Minho's nightstand.

"Was it that hard to help Chan hyung for a few seconds?", he asked as he cuddled onto the ravenette.

The other boy rolled his eyes, "It wasn't, but still I'm pissed"

The younger chuckled as he looked up at Minho, he leaned in pressing his lips on the ravenette's ones. Slowly starting to move his lips as soon as he felt Minho respond to the kiss.

Once he pulled back he smiled as he asked, "Still pissed?"

"Would you kiss me more if I say yes?", hummed Minho amused.

Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, before leaning in once again and pecking the ravenette's cheek, "I would kiss you either way baby"

"Good to know", stated Minho before leaning in and trapping the younger lips in another sweet kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**squirreljisungie**

Liked by **lix_yongbokie** , **meanieseung** , **vhhhyunjinie** and **51 others**  
 **squirreljisungie** low-quality photo of a high-quality couple 😎  
Love you baby ❤️  
#couplegoals #firstdate #sleepover #boyfriendshoodie  
 **  
leeknowswag** Love you too cutie ❤️  
**squirreljisungie** ❤️  
 **leemellieee** Good to know you're still alive  
 **squirreljisungie** Ah yeah... I'm sleeping over at Minho's 😁  
 **leemellieee** Good to know 🙄  
 **vhhhyunjinie** Tomorrow we want the details about your date! @lix_yongbokie, @meanieseung and @yangdesertfox am I right guys?  
**yangdesertfox** Damn right you are!  
**lix_youngbokie** ^  
 **meanieseung** ^^  
 **meanieseung** I feel single...  
**vhhhyunjinie** I couldchange that 😏  
**meanieseung** 😳  
**squirreljisungie** Go flirt somewhere else, thanks  
 **lix_yongbokie** Picture taken probably with Jisung's phone  
**leeknowswag** Bingo  
**lix_yongbokie** @darkeubinnie see? I was right! Where's my money?  
**darkeubinnie** My money 😭💸  
**squirreljisungie** @lix_yongbokie and @darkeubinnie you should really stop betting on everything...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**leeknowswag**

****

**leeknowswag** This cutie is mine❤️  
Just wanted to thank @yangdesertfox for dyeing his hair blue  
#mycuteboyfriend #firstdate #squirrel

 **squirreljisungie** Baby 🥺❤️  
 **leeknowswag** 😘❤️  
 **yangdesertfox** You're welcome hyung 😉  
**leeknowswag** You really had a great idea Innie!  
**squirrelsungie** You do realize that this dye is a temporary one right?  
**leeknowswag** 😨  
 **jihoney97** Whipped  
**squirrelsungie** He really is 🤭  
**leeknowswag** And so are you, sweetie 😘  
 **leemellieee** And here it is, my best friend being whipped for my little brother  
**leeknowswag** I'm keeping him here with me for the time being, just so you know  
**leemellieee** ...  
**leeknowswag** 😊

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

"Mel just texted me if I needed to be saved", chuckled Jisung as he quickly answered back to his sister.

Minho laughed lightly as he continued to gaze at the younger hair while playing with them, "She worries too much"

"Well, I'm starting to get worried too", stated the blue-haired boy as he looked up at his boyfriend, "For how much longer are you gonna stare at my hair? It's not like they'll go back to be blonde tomorrow morning"

The ravenette sighed as he locked eyes with his lover, "It's just that you're so hot with blue hair... It's a shame that it'll be just for a short time"

"Mmhhh", hummed Jisung before stating, "I actually wanted to try dyeing them orange a few days ago, probably will do that once this dye will wash away"

Minho chuckled as he shook his head, "Why orange?"

"Just felt like it", said the blue-haired boy as he shrugged his shoulders, "Once I thought about dyeing them pink, I'm so glad I didn't go through with it"

The older laughed at the thought of Jisung with pink hair, "I really can't picture you with pink hair"

"I know, right?", exclaimed Jisung, "I don't know what was going on inside my mind that time"

Minho shook his head as he suddenly remembered something, "You know, there was one time, when you and your siblings were in Australia, that I dyed my hair light green. I never regretted dyeing my hair that much"

"Oh my gosh! Do you have photos?", asked Jisung amused.

"Of course not!", chuckled the ravenette, "I spent an entire day locked inside my room and the next day I dyed them back to black"

The younger clicked his tongue, "What a shame, I'd have loved to see you with light green hair"

Minho was about to answer when they heard a knock on his bedroom door, "It's open"

As soon as he said so, Minho's mom opened lightly the door, "Hey guys. Just wanted to wish you goodnight and Ji, I've left a new toothbrush for you in the bathroom"

"Thanks auntie", hummed Jisung smiling up at her.

She smiled back and just stared at the two cuddling each other for a bit before squealing, "You're just so cute! Your Instagram posts were so endearing guys!"

"MOM!", yelled the ravenette as he looked shocked at her.

"That's my cue to leave", she stated chuckling, "Goodnight guys"

"Night", they said back before she closed the door.

"Since when your mom follows us on Instagram?", asked the blue-haired boy once he was sure Minho's mom had gone away.

The older shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't even know she had Instagram until now"

Jisung chuckled before stating, "How much do you wanna bet that auntie sent those posts to my mom after she saw them?"

"Don't wanna bet, but I'm pretty sure she did", said the ravenette laughing lightly, "Changing subject, do you wanna go on another date tomorrow?"

The younger smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah! Is it okay if I decide where we're gonna go?"

Minho agreed immediately, "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret", hummed Jisung as he winked at him, "Just be out of my school at 4"

The older nodded, "You're lucky I don't have any lectures after 2"

"Melanie told me you usually don't attend the last lecture on Wednesday", stated the blue-haired boy chuckling, "She said you find it a waste of time"

Minho nodded as he thought about that lecture, "It is, the professor just reads his slide without adding anything at all. I'm just gonna have your sister telling me the important news like how the exam is gonna be"

"You're just lazy", teased him Jisung smiling.

The ravenette shook his head, a soft smile present on his lips, "You would do the same"

"Yeah, most likely", chuckled out the younger, "So, tomorrow at 4 outside my school, alright?"

Minho nodded as he pecked his lips, "Got it cutie"

"I just hope I won't get detention tomorrow either", whined the blue-haired boy, "No detention for two days straight it's not easy for me"

The older laughed, "You usually end up in detention daily, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Not always my fault though", affirmed Jisung sighing, "If I won't get detention tomorrow, it will be a new record"

Minho chuckled as he caressed the younger locks, "I'm sure you're gonna be fine"

"Hope so", hummed Jisung smiling before pecking his boyfriend's lips, "I think we should go to bed, it's pretty late and we have to wake up early tomorrow"

The ravenette nodded and they both got up to change into their pajamas, Jisung's one gently offered by his boyfriend. After, they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and do their business.

Once they were both back in the older room, they went under the bedsheets, cuddling up before Minho turned off the light, "Night Ji"

"Night", hummed Jisung pecking the ravenette lips before snuggling onto the crook of his neck.


	19. Chapter 19

"So", started Hyunjin as they were all seated at the lunch table, "Since we're finally all together... How did the date go yesterday?"

"It went well. We actually went to a café near Minho hyung's university. The cheesecake was so good", he stated excitedly, "And it was just so wholesome and nice, it was like any awkwardness there was between us before just disappeared. Almost like it never was there to begin with. After the café, we went back home where we mostly cuddled and talked... Well, until Mel kicked us out. We went to Minho hyung's home after and just watched anime and chilled"

Seungmin awed, "That's so cute and sweet it's making me wanna vomit"

Jeongin rolled his eyes at Seungmin's comment before asking, "And why did you sleepover at Minho hyung's?"

"Ah... we actually fell asleep on the couch and when auntie woke us up she just told me to stay over", admitted the blue-haired boy before hiding his face in his hands, "That dinner was so embarrassing..."

Felix chuckled as he asked, "What did auntie and uncle do?"

"They just...", Jisung sighed as he shook his head, "I know that we haven't been that subtle about our relationship, but I didn't know we were that obvious", he stated, "Auntie out of nowhere called us a cute couple and after they told us they knew Minho hyung's gay and that we liked each other. They were super chill about us going out, they just wanted to make sure we were actually dating"

Hyunjin chuckled, "Minho hyung's parents are awesome"

"If they don't stalk your Instagram, sure they are", deadpanned the blue-haired boy.

His friends couldn't help but laugh at that, merely thinking the boy was just being over-dramatic, "As if that would happen"

"Oh, but it did happen Minnie", stated Jisung sighing, "You can ask Minho hyung too"

"Wait... Auntie has Instagram?", asked shocked Felix as he couldn't believe it.

His twin nodded chuckling, "Even Minho hyung didn't know about it"

"Oh...", replied Felix before changing the subject, "So... Did you and your boyfriend decided to go on another date?"

Jisung smiled widely as he nodded, "Yeah, we'll go to another date after school. That's why I'm trying to not get detention today either"

"You needed Minho hyung to interrupt your perfect detention score", stated jokingly Seungmin before asking, "Where will you two go?"

"I was thinking of taking him to the cat café near here", hummed the blue-haired boy smiling, "He loves cats and I thought it'll be a good idea to take him there"

The four friends all nodded as soon as Jisung looked at them as if to ask them if he had made a good choice.

"I think Minho hyung will love this date", stated Jeongin chuckling, "There is no way he'd hate a date that includes you and cats"

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, "I second that. Jisung and cats are the two things that he loves more than anything"

"Thank guys", chuckled Jisung, "Ah! Before I forget about it, Chan hyung and Mel will go on a date this afternoon! At the bunny café!"

"What?! Really?", exclaimed Hyunjin, "They're moving so fast those two!"

Felix nodded as he added, "Changbin hyung told me that they kissed yesterday in front of a lot of people. They were like the hot tea of the campus until someone posted a photo of Minho hyung and Jisung"

"Jihoon hyung told me so too", stated Seungmin pensively, "He also told me the kiss was Mel's punishment for losing at Jenga, I think"

Jisung nodded, "It was, Minho hyung told me"

"They'll get together sooner than we think", affirmed Jeongin as he took a sip of his water, "Now we should eat or we won't finish in time"

They all nodded before they started eating, silence took over the table as they all just thought about eating and not being late.

They had just piled up their trays when Jisung felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw who had written him.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️

I'm bored!  
Can't wait to be done with my lectures and go to that date  
Where are we going?

 **Jisung** 🐿️ **️**  
It's a surprise hyung!  
I can't tell you or else I'll spoil it (=｀.'=)

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Well... I can say at least I tried ┐(-。ー;)┌

 **Jisung** 🐿️  
Lol  
What can I do to make you feel better?

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Send a selfie  
I miss your cute face (~￣³￣)~

 **Jisung** 🐿️ **️**

I have classes now hyung...  
We're gonna have the math test next class and I have to help Lix review some equations  
I'll see you after school, love you ❤️

 **Minho hyungie** ❤️  
Good luck!  
Love you too❤️


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the last bell rang, Jisung picked up everything he had and rushed out of the classroom. He knew Minho was already waiting for him outside since the latter had sent him a text. The blue-haired was excited to take his boyfriend to the cat café, mostly because he wanted to see Minho's reaction. He truly hoped he would love that date.

Once he got out of the school building, he rushed to the gate trying his best to not crash into someone. When he saw the ravenette standing just outside the gate he sprinted there and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist and his arms around his neck.

Minho chuckled as he put his hands on the younger butt to support him better, "Did you miss me that much?"

The blue-haired clicked his tongue as he pulled back to look at his boyfriend, "Of course I missed you!", he stated before pouting, "You didn't?"

"I missed you too", hummed the older before leaning in to peck his lips, "Your ass feels great, you know?"

Jisung flushed red at the ravenette's statement and quickly hid his face on Minho's shoulder, "Oh my gosh Minho! Why?"

"Just wanted to let you know", chuckled the ravenette as he left a kiss on the younger locks, "I'm gonna let you down"

The blue-haired boy nodded his head and, after a few seconds, he was standing on his own feet, still hugging Minho while hiding his face in the crook of the older neck.

The ravenette chuckled as he ruffled slightly his hair, "Are we gonna have our second date or will we stand here all afternoon?"

Jisung chuckled as he looked up and locked eyes with Minho, "We're going. You're gonna love this place", he stated before taking the ravenette's hand and intertwining their fingers, giving him a light tug, "Let's go"

The older nodded as he let himself be guided by his boyfriend. He smiled warmly as he gazed at his excited little squirrel, just being with him was enough to make his day. He didn't really care where the younger was taking him, because everywhere would have been fine as long as they were together.

At some point, Jisung stopped in his tracks and looked at the older, "Hyung do you trust me?"

"Of course I do", confirmed the ravenette without any doubt.

The blue-haired boy smiled as he squeezed Minho's hand slightly, "I truly want this to be an absolute surprise for you, and the place is right around the corner... So... Ehm... Could you please close your eyes? I'm gonna guide you there obviously"

The older nodded as he closed his eyes and squeezed back Jisung's hand, a smile still present on his lips as he couldn't help but think that his boyfriend was the cutest.

Jisung started walking once again, guiding his lover carefully and once he was in front of the cat café he pressed the doorbell and waited. Once a waiter gave him the okay, he entered the first door helping the older before closing it and waiting for the second door to be opened.

Before the second door was opened Jisung leaned in to peck the ravenette's lips, "You can open your eyes now"

Minho did as he was told and blinked a few times before looking around and gasping loudly, "Oh my gosh! There are so many cats!"

"It's a cat café, duh", deadpanned Jisung, as he chuckled at his boyfriend's shocked expression.

The ravenette laughed lightly before pecking Jisung lips, "Thanks"

"I knew you'd love this", hummed the younger as they entered the café and closed the second door behind them, "You've always loved cats, but couldn't adopt one because of auntie's allergy. So I thought this would be the perfect place to have a date"

Minho smiled widely at the younger as he nodded his head, "You were so damn right", he stated before adding, "Just so you know, at some point in our relationships we're gonna adopt at least one"

"Already figured as much", hummed the blue-haired boy smiling back at him.

After the waiter told them a few rules of the place as they both listened carefully and then he told them where they could sit. The two boys thanked him and went to their table. They left their jackets and backpacks on their sits before going to play with some of the cats that were there.

Jisung smiled widely as he took a few pictures of Minho playing with the cats before he started playing with them too. They both enjoyed playing with the cats and couldn't help but chuckle and coo at every little cute action they did.

They stood there playing with the cats for more than thirty minutes before they decided to go back to the table and order something, both deciding to order an ice americano and some pancakes to share.

When the pancakes arrived they couldn't help but coo as they were cat-shaped and just extremely cute. And, before they ate them, Minho took a photo of them wanting to show them to their friends later.

At the end of the day, they had a really great time at that café and had already decided to go back there once again in the near future.

While they were walking back home hand in hand, the two kept smiling widely as they thought about their date. It had been perfect and they couldn't wait to go home and just cuddle and relax a bit after having played so much with the cats.


	21. Chapter 21

**leeknowswag**

Liked by **leemellieee** , **jihoney97** , **changaroo** and 63 others  
 **leeknowswag** These pancakes were so cute it was almost a waste eating them 🥺  
They were so fluffy and super yummy tho 😋  
📸 @squirreljisungie  
#date #catcafé #catshapedpancakes #yummy #cats #kittens

 **leemellieee** Two dates in a row... Are you guys trying to make up for all the time you lost?  
**leeknowswag** Nope, we just want to spend our free time together  
**leemellieee** You do remember we have partial exams in not even two weeks and you still haven't started studying?  
**leeknowswag** 🤫  
**leemellieee** 😐  
 **squirreljisungie** They were so goooooood!!!!  
**leeknowswag** Not as good as you 😏  
**squirreljisungie** OMG! MINHO NOOOOO!!!  
**leeknowswag** 😘❤️  
**squirreljisungie** ... ❤️  
 **lix_yongbokie** 😻  
 **meanieseung** Dogs are better  
**vhhhyunjinie** ^  
**leeknowswag** no one asked for your opinion 😗

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**squirreljisungie**

Liked by **yangdesertfox** , **darkeubinnie** , **leemellieee** and 54 others  
 **squirreljisungie** How can he be so hot just by standing there doing nothing at all besides sipping on his Ice Americano? 😭  
AND LET'S NOT GET STARTED ON THAT DAMN HAIRBAND!!  
#date #catcafé #myboyfriendistoohot #iceamericano #hairband 

**darkeubinnie** Are you okay Ji?   
**squirrelsungie** NO! HOW CAN I BE?!  
**darkeubinnie** ... 😅  
 **leeknowswag** Good to know I have that effect on you baby  
**squirreljisungie** WAAAA!  
**leeknowswag** It's so cute seeing you fanboy over me like this  
**leemellieee** You know... you were fanboying over him too... just this morning... I think I've partially lost my earing because of you  
**squirreljisungie** 😲  
 **yangdesertfox** Why are you such a drama queen?  
**squirreljisungie** I'm not tho?  
**vhhhyunjinie** @yangdesertfox did you call me?  
**yangdesertfox** 🤦‍♂️

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

"So... Why are you all here?", asked Jisung as he looked up from his phone.

Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders as he stated, "Felix asked us to sleep over and we accepted"

"Mel won't come home tonight, so I thought about inviting them over", hummed the freckled boy, "I really didn't want to feel like a third-wheel"

The blue-haired boy nodded his head, "Where did she go by the way?"

"She's with Jihoon hyung and Chan hyung", affirmed Seungmin as he was scrolling through his feed, "A group study thing"

Jisung nodded as he looked up at his boyfriend, "And what about you?"

"They asked me to join them this morning, but I turned them down", stated the ravenette while playing with the younger locks, "I'm not a fan of group studies, I prefer to study alone"

The blue-haired boy hummed understandingly before he looked at Hyunjin, "And what about Innie?"

"He can't come, tomorrow he has a test", stated the boy looking up at him, "And talking about tests... How did you manage to finish it in half an hour?! It was so hard!"

Jisung shook his head, "It wasn't"

"It was!", exclaimed Felix fake crying, "I think I failed this test too"

Seungmin shook his head, "Mel, Ji and I have tutored you for this test. You won't fail. And if you do, then you're really that dumb"

"You're cruel!", whined out loud the freckled boy.

They laughed at Felix's cuteness before Minho asked, "Anyway, what are we gonna eat for dinner?"

"Let's just order pizza", proposed the blue-haired boy.

Hyunjin nodded his head, "Pizza is good for me"

"Same", agreed Seungmin, "And none of us know how to cook something edible"

"Who am I? No one?", asked Minho offended.

Seungmin ignored him as he looked at Felix, "Are you in for pizza Lix?"

"Yep", stated the strawberry blonde boy, "Same place as always?"

The other three nodded before Hyunjin added, "Two or three pizzas?"

"Three", stated Jisung, "I'm hungry"

Hyunjin nodded before asking, "Whose turn is to order and pay?"

"Seungmin", exclaimed loudly the twins as Seungmin raised his hand.

"I'm ordering on the app", stated the boy before adding, "We're getting the usual, right?"

"Totally", hummed Hyunjin as the twins nodded.

"Yah! Are you ignoring me?", whined loudly Minho, making Jisung chuckle lightly.

Seungmin nodded as he proceeded to order. When he was done he looked up at his friends and affirmed, "Pizzas will be here in thirty minutes more or less"

"You really do love ignoring me, don't you?", asked outraged the ravenette as he looked at the four younger boys.

The blue-haired boy shook his head as he pecked his cheeks, "It's just that you're cute when you're whining like a little baby"

"No, he's just straight-up annoying", stated Seungmin jokingly.

Minho rolled his eyes but still smiled. He knew the boy was just messing with him.

"Ah!", exclaimed Felix as something popped up in his mind, "Hyunjin! Who's coming to your party this Friday?"

Hyunjin thought a bit before answering, "Almost everyone in our year, most of them are taking with them their girlfriends or boyfriends. Just like Jisung will do. Oh! Hyerin won't be there"

"That's really good news!", stated Jisung smiling, "At least for me"

The other three chuckled before Seungmin assured him, "It's good news for everyone. Even if I really wanted to see her trying to flirt with you in front of Minho hyung"

"I don't know who she is, but I'd probably just make out with Ji in front of her until she leaves us alone", deadpanned the ravenette.

Jisung chuckled as he cuddled more into his boyfriend, "Maybe like that she'll finally leave me alone"

"Maybe she'll also stop saying 'It's just a phase'", Seungmin imitated her before chuckling as he shook his head, "That girl really has got some nerves"

Jisung rolled his eyes as he remembered her saying that, "Please let's change the subject, we've already talked too much about her"

"Then, why don't we watch something on Netflix?", proposed Hyunjin.

Felix nodded, "I've heard that there is a good series, it has like nine episodes", stated the boy as he thought about what the title was, "The title should be 'Julie and the phantoms' or something like that. Innie suggested it to me"

The other nodded as Seungmin turned on the tv and searched for the series. Once he found it, he started it before getting comfortable on the floor besides Hyunjin.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why is this so sad?", complained Jisung, tears running down his cheeks as he hugged the kitty-shaped cushion that was on the couch.

"I don't know", stated loudly Hyunjin as he was crying too.

Felix nodded as he was trying to wipe the tears that were continuing to come out, "This song is just too sad"

"To not talk about Luke crying", whined Seungmin as he cried on Hyunjin's shoulder, "And how the scenes show what had happened"

As the four were crying their heart out, Minho had just got back from the bathroom and couldn't help but worry as he saw the boys crying, "Why are you guys crying?"

"Unsaid Emily", screamed the four boys at one voice as they cried harder.

The ravenette looked at them weirdly before asking, "What?"

"Luke song for his mom", explained the blue-haired boy as he hugged tighter the kitty cushion, "It's just so sad"

"You continued without me?", asked the ravenette offended.

Felix nodded his head, "You were taking so long that we decided to go on and this happened", he stated as he pointed at his face.

"I'm sorry. Mel called me to make sure we had eaten and then she kept me on the phone to ask me how the date went", Minho apologized as he sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend, "She also talked about her date with Chan and told me to thank Jisung for recommending the bunny café to Chan"

"Glad they liked the idea", chuckled Jisung as tears kept on falling down his cheeks.

The ravenette kissed his forehead before cupping his cheeks and gently wiping some of his tears, "Gosh, you're a mess"

"You'll be too once you see the episode", hummed the younger as he leaned into Minho's touch.

The older chuckled as he shook his head, "We'll see about that"

Jisung laughed lightly before saying to Seungmin to replay the episode and they started watching it.

As the sad part of the episode came in, Jisung snuggled closer to Minho. The older squeezed lightly his side and left a light kiss on his head to comfort him a bit, making him smile lightly.

Once the episode was over, Seungmin stopped it and they all looked at Minho, who was now crying too, "Was it sad?"

"That's just too much", stated the ravenette as he wiped his tears, "And also when he grunts because of Caleb's stamp and he tells Julie. That's just too much to take!"

The boys nodded before Jisung added, "And the next is the last episode"

"Already?!", yelled shocked Felix, "I'm gonna get tissues, we're gonna need them"

Hyunjin nodded as he looked at his friend getting up, "By the way, what time is it?"

"I don't know", stated Seungmin while taking his phone. He unlocked it and looked at the time shocked, "It's 1 a.m."

Jisung's eyes widened as he thought he had heard wrong, "What?!"

"1 a.m.", repeated Seungmin as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, "Tomorrow it will be hell waking up"

"If we're gonna get up", stated Minho sighing, "We probably should just go to bed and watch the last episode tomorrow"

The blue-haired boy nodded, "I think so too, and at least there will be a bit of a cliffhanger. It will be thrilling, won't it? Not being able to sleep all night because you want so bad to know how the shows end"

"If you put it that way, you're just gonna make me want to see it right now", chuckled Hyunjin shaking lightly his head.

"I'm back with tissues!", exclaimed Felix giving each of them a pack of tissues, "So are we continuing or?"

Seungmin shook his head, "I think we should continue it tomorrow. We won't get up in time even if we put on twenty alarm clocks. And I know it because once we skipped school because we went to sleep at almost 2 a.m."

"Oh... I remember that day", stated Jisung before shivering, "Mel got so angry at us"

Hyunjin nodded as he shook his head, "That's not going to happen again"

"I totally agree", confirmed Felix as he got up, "I'm going to get ready for bed"

Seungmin nodded as he got up and followed Felix upstairs, "I'm coming with you"

"Ah! I'm coming too", stated Hyunjin as he rushed after them, leaving the couple in the living room alone.

The blue-haired boy smiled up at his boyfriend as he wiped some of his tears. He then leaned in and kissed lightly his plump lips, "We should go too"

"Mmhhh", hummed Minho as he got up and helped Jisung up, "Let's go"

They got upstairs and went into Jisung and Felix's room, changing themselves into their pajamas. After they just sat on the bed cuddling as they waited for their turn to go into the bathroom.

Once everyone was done, the boys got under the sheets. Jisung and Minho were cuddling on the blue-haired boy's bed, while Felix was using his own and Seungmin and Hyunjin were sharing the spare bed. They all fell asleep in a matter of minutes as tiredness overtook them.


	23. Chapter 23

**vhhhyunjinie**

Liked by **yangdesertfox** and **others**  
 **vhhhyunjinie** Reggie using a sheet to convince Carlos' aunt that ghosts are real: BEST SCENE EVER  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #reggie #carlos

**lix_yongbokie** That scene was so funny! The guys' reaction was the best tho 🤣  
**leeknowswag** They were looking at him like "Really dude?"  
**squirreljisungie** They were so done 🤣  
 **meanieseung** This reminds me of that time you and Felix dressed like ghosts at Halloween...  
**vhhhyunjinie** That Halloween was so fun!  
**meanieseung** It was this year...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**yangdesertfox**

Liked by **darkeubinnie** and **others**  
 **yangdesertfox** @meanieseung when he's bothered by@vhhhyunjinie, @squirreljisungie and @lix_yongbokie 😂  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #luke #reggie #alex

**meanieseung** That is so true! Still love you guys tho ❤️  
**squirreljisungie** We love you Minnie ❤️  
**vhhhyunjinie** ❤️  
**lix_yongbokie** Love you bro ❤️  
 **leemellieee** That's basically Seungmin every day 😂  
**jihoney97** Yep 😂

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**meanieseung**

Liked by **vhhhyunjinie** and **others  
meanieseung **Alex is Hyunjin's mom as she found us all crying in the living room after rewatching for the hundredth time Unsaid Emily  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #luke #reggie #alex #UnsaidEmily

**squirreljisungie** THAT'S SO TRUE!!!!  
 **leeknowswag** She was like "are you guys okay?"  
**vhhhyunjinie** She was judging us so hard when we told her why we were crying  
**yangdesertfox** I never saw auntie so disappointed in us 😂  
 **lix_yongbokie** I still can hear Alex saying "ok, how am I the emotional one?!" 🤣

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**lix_yongbokie**

Liked by **leemellieee** and **others**  
 **lix_yongbokie** I'm never gonna look at hot dogs the same way I did before...  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #streethotdogs #truevillainsofjatp

**squirreljisungie** SAME!  
 **changaroo** I don't think I'll ever eat hot dogs again...  
**leeknowswag** I totally feel you man  
 **leemellieee** Why is no one talking about how hot Caleb is?  
**meanieseung** I was waiting for this comment to show up and I totally agree with you! That man is HOT!  
**vhhhyunjinie** Hotter than me?  
**meanieseung** Totally!  
**vhhhyunjinie** 🥺😭  
**squirreljisungie** top 10 anime betrayals 🤣

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**changaroo**

Liked by **leemellieee** and **others  
changaroo** That was one of the funniest scenes of Alex 😂  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #alex #funnyscenes #ghosts

**jihoney97** Man, I loved that scene! It was hilarious 🤣  
 **squirreljisungie** Alex is me when I can't believe I cried for hours for just one song 🙃  
**meanieseung** ^  
**vhhhyunjinie** ^^  
**lix_yongbokie** ^^^  
**leeknowswag** I feel you baby

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**jihoney97**

Liked by **changaroo** and **others**  
 **jihoney97** I'm just gonna leave this here 😬  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #julie #flynn #luke #ghosts

**squirreljisungie** It reminds me of all the years I didn't listen to my friends telling me about my crush liking me...  
**leeknowswag** We could have been going out for who knows how many years if you did 😩  
**squirreljisungie** 😔  
**leemellieee** @leeknowswag should I remind you that you never listened to me telling you that he didn't hate you?  
**leeknowswag** ah ah ah... 😓  
**squirreljisungie** 😶

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**leemellieee**

Liked by **squirreljisungie** and **others**  
 **leemellieee** Shut out to all the ruke shippers!!!  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #luke #reggie #alex #ruke

**leeknowswag** They're just too cute 🥺  
**meanieseung** and will never be canon  
**leeknowswag** Demon 😭  
**meanieseung** 😈  
 **darkeubinnie** Still think Luke and Julie have better chemistry

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**darkeubinnie**

Liked by **lix_yongbokie** and **others  
darkeubinnie** That will be me tonight rewatching the scene for the millionth time 🙃  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #UnsaidEmily #luke

**lix_yongbokie** That will totally be me, even if I think I can't cry anymore  
**vhhhyunjinie** No more tears left?  
**lix_yongbokie** Yep 😐  
**squirreljisungie** same!  
**meanieseung** feel you, Lix  
**vhhhyunjinie** ^

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**leeknowswag**

Liked by **meanieseung** and **others**  
 **leeknowswag** The picture speaks for itself 💖  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #luke #reggie #alex #prettyghosts

**squirreljisungie** Totally agree, because DAMN JUST LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE!  
**leeknowswag** RIGHT?! Even if you're cuter 🥰  
**squirreljisungie** Love you babe 🥺❤️  
**leeknowswag** Love you too cutie 😘❤️  
**meanieseung** You're disgustingly sweet  
**squirreljisungie** @vhhhyunjinie please come to pick him up  
**vhhhyunjinie** On my way!  
 **leemellieee** relatable 😂

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

**squirreljisungie**

Liked by **vhhhyunjinie** and **others  
squirreljisungie **Tag yourself: I'm Alex!  
#jatpmemes #JulieAndThePhantoms #alex #reggie #luke #gay

**leeknowswag** totally Alex 😂  
**meanieseung** ^  
**vhhhyunjinie** ^^  
**darkeubinnie** ^^^  
**lix_yongbokie** ^^^^  
 **yangdesertfox** Luke but alive and with a girlfriend 😎  
**squirreljisungie** 😦  
**meanieseung** What?! Since when?  
**vhhhyunjinie** You didn't tell us anything!!!!  
 **jihoney97** Probably Reggie 😂  
**changaroo** ^  
 **leemellieee** If we count Reggie as a bisexual then Reggie  
**changaroo** Never told me you are bi  
**leemellieee** You never asked


	24. Chapter 24

Jisung was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard as he waited for his boyfriend to get back in the room.

It didn't take too long before the ravenette got back into the bedroom, kissing the younger cheek once he sat down next to him.

The blue-haired boy smiled as he snuggled against the older side, resting his head on Minho's shoulders as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist, "What did Mel want?"

"She just wanted to know if I was going with you to Hyunjin's party and told me to keep an eye on you", chuckled the ravenette as he shook his head, "As if I'd ever leave your side"

The younger laughed lightly as he took Minho's other hand and started playing with his fingers, "Something else?"

"Yeah, she said that if she ever comes to know from Hyunjin or the others that we fucked at the party she'll kill me", stated Minho rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Jisung shook his head as he sighed, "As if we would ever do that. We're not like Changbin and Felix"

"I totally don't want to know where this comment is coming from", affirmed disgusted the older.

The blue-haired boy nodded his head, "I feel you"

"Just how many times did you walk in on them?", asked curiously the ravenette.

Jisung looked up at him, "Too many times...", he sighed before deadpanning, "Apparently they don't know how locks work"

The ravenette laughed as he shook his head before pecking the younger lips, "I feel sorry for you"

The blue-haired boy shook his head as he chuckled dryly, "I just hope it won't happen tonight too"

"Oh fuck, I don't want to walk in on them", groaned out loud Minho as he threw his head back.

Jisung laughed lightly as he pecked the ravenette's neck, "Changbin won't be at the party tonight"

"Really?", asked surprised the older, "I thought Hyunjin invited him"

Jisung shook his head, "It's a party for the senior year students and Hyunjin gave out invites. You can come because you're my boyfriend"

"But Changbin is Felix's boyfriend", stated confused the ravenette.

The younger nodded, "Yeah, but no one knows. And Hyunjin is pretty strict with these parties, you can only enter if you have an invite"

Minho hummed in understanding before saying, "I get it... Now, talking about something else... Like... Ehm..."

"Us having sex?", continued the younger chuckling as he looked up at his flustered boyfriend.

The ravenette nodded, "I think it's better to talk it out before actually doing it"

"I agree", hummed the blonde as he kissed the older cheek, "But really, I don't know what we should actually talk about... I mean... I think it's pretty obvious who's gonna be who"

Minho looked at Jisung surprised before asking, "Wait... you're saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think so?", stated the blue-haired boy tilting his head, "Just to be crystal clear, I'm okay with being the bottom"

"It will be hard on you, you know?", stated the older worried that his boyfriend didn't really think about it thoroughly.

Jisung nodded as he smiled at Minho, "I know, but I don't actually see myself being able to top you", he stated chuckling before adding, "And it's not like we can't switch"

"True", stated the ravenette laughing lightly, "And for when doing it?"

"Let's just go with the flow, we will feel it when it's time", hummed the blue-haired boy, "And we should at least buy lube and condoms just in case"

Minho chuckled as he nodded his head, "I'll take care of it", he leaned in attaching his lips to the younger before adding, "Even if it means going to buy them with your sister"

"Oh my God Minho!", exclaimed Jisung as he lightly slapped Minho's shoulder, "I know she's your best friend but please go when you're not with her!"

The ravenette chuckled as he teasingly stated, "I'll think about it"

"Minho!", complained the blue-haired boy as he hid his face in his hands.

The older just chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend's head before stating, "We should go shower, we have to get ready for the party"

Jisung nodded as he got up, "I'm gonna go first"

"Oh no darling, we're going in together", affirmed the ravenette smirking as he stood up and laid his hands on his lover's hips.

The blue-haired boy chuckled as he shook his head, "Do you truly think I would let you take a shower with me when Mel's is at home?"

"And so what if she's here? It's not like we're gonna do something anyway", stated Minho as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jisung hummed as he pecked his boyfriend's lips, "The answer is still no", he declared before pulling back from the ravenette and walking out of his room.

Minho shook his head laughing as he sat back on the bed, waiting patiently for Jisung to finish before taking a shower too.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

"And here we are", stated Minho as they were right out of Hyunjin's house.

The blue-haired boy chuckled as he pecked his boyfriend's cheek before pressing the doorbell beside the front door.

It didn't take too long for Hyunjin to go and open the door, welcoming the couple, "Hi guys! Come in", he stated as he stepped aside.

The two boys got into the house and Jisung looked around before whistling, "You did a really good job Jinnie"

"Thanks, it was almost all thanks to Seungmin", he stated chuckling, "I also have some good news to tell you"

The blue-haired boys gasped as he looked surprised at his friend, "Don't tell me you and Minnie finally..."

"Yeah, I asked him out today and he agreed", stated Hyunjin grinning as he guided his friends to the living room, "Anyway, thanks for coming early. We still need a hand to put a few more things in their place"

"Don't worry", stated Minho smiling, "Always happy to help and congratulation"

"Thanks", stated the tall boy grinning widely.

When they got into the living room, Jisung pounced on Seungmin, hugging him and telling him how happy he was that he finally got together with Hyunjin.

They passed the rest of the time before the party began adjusting the last few details and getting out the snacks and drinks for the party.


End file.
